Revelations
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Kurama is forced to attened a camping trip in order to graduate from High School. With his parents there; his human friend asking questions and Enma unleashing a strong demon, there is little hope that Kurama might be able to protect his secrets K/H YAOI


* * *

I Don't Own YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Speak"

* * *

Revelation

Kurama smirked as he stared at Yomi over his tea cup. He enjoyed watching the usually calm demon fluster when things didn't go his way. The fact that the Chef had given Yomi the wrong cup had been the highlight of this little get-together. But what made the event truly enjoyable was the fact that he had stolen the cup two days ago and Yomi still had no clue.

"Yomi, do calm down. I didn't take time out of my busy schedule just to see you throw a fit about your missing tea cup. Just drink out of the one they gave you and shut up." Kurama stated as he picked up a small sandwich. If there was one thing he did like about visiting Yomi, was that he always had good food.

"You have been sending way too much time with that Forbidden Child." Yomi growled as he sat back down. Kurama knew Yomi would have glared at him if he could. "And wipe that smirk off your face."

"He's name is Hiei, and he is my mate." Kurama replied evenly, this had been a fight he had been fighting for over two years now. "Please give him the same respect you give me, Yomi." Kurama sighed.

"I see no reason why I should." Yomi responded causally. "I don't like him."

"Don't start this again Yomi. Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince him to just let me come here?"

"Since when do you have a keeper?"

"He's not my keeper, but rather he is my partner." Kurama stated. "Now tell me Yomi, what is the real reason why you invited me here today; after all I had just visited Shura two days ago."

"Why do you visit my son more than you visit me?"

"He's easier to get along with." Kurama responded.

"I see…I'll have to work on that." Yomi muttered to himself. "But the reason I asked you here was to ask if you wanted to take over." Kurama spit out his tea. He had been expecting a lot of things, but this was last on his list.

"Why?" Kurama asked his confusion evident as he dabbed a napkin over his chin.

"Mukuro and I have discussed it and seeing as you and the for…I mean Hiei are mated, your child would be the heir of Hiei. Mukuro is thinking of stepping down and letting Hiei take over so that your child will govern all of my territory and all of Mukuro's territory when the time comes."

"What about Shura?" Kurama asked. "I thought he was your heir."

"Shura wants to see what it is like in the Ningenkai." Yomi muttered. "It seems as if _someone_" he looked straight at Kurama; Kurama always wondered how he knew exactly where he was standing. "Planted his head with all this information; now I have to take him on a journey around the human world. He stated that he renounces his want of my kingdom until I let him live there."

"I see. So what does this have with me?" Kurama asked feeling no guilt in introducing these thoughts onto Yomi's son; he could see that his question riled at Yomi's nerves. It made him feel special that he was the only one that could do this to the usually stoic demon.

"Don't play dumb with me Kurama." Yomi growled. "You know very well why I am asking you. Out of everyone I know you are the one best suited for ruling a large area. Not mention you are mated to Mukuro's heir. An added bonus I suppose."

"Well Yomi, I'll have to think about it. I'll talk it over with Hiei and I'll see what he thinks." Kurama stated as he gently placed his cup on the ground. "So I'll send word when I have made my decision…besides Yomi, how did you know?"

"I could smell it on you. Not to mention your youki's different than usual. You might want to tell that mate of yours soon. It's very disconcerting. How far along?"

"Two months. Hiei's been at Mukuro's for the past six weeks. He returns next week."

"He's going to be disturbed. It was your scent that told me who you were. Your youki is very different than usual."

"Thank you for the warning." Kurama smiled gently as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Have you thought about Yomi as a name?" Yomi asked

"No…and Hiei might skin me alive if I proposed that one." Kurama laughed as he left the room. Yomi just shook his head. Whatever happened to the days when the two of them would discuss the next item they would steal. Now they were talking about baby names.

* * *

Kurama made his way through the portal into the Human world and looked up at the sky. He had stayed at Yomi's for longer than he had expected and he guessed that it was around nine in the evening. Walking out of the forest, Kurama cast a small wave at the demon guarding the portal. The poor meek demon gave a small wave in response. Kurama knew that it must be disconcerting for them to see upper level demons acknowledge them and smirked. He had forgotten how good it felt to torment people weaker than him. After twenty minutes of walking he came onto his street. He hoped that his mother wasn't too worried about him. He had told her that he would be a little late coming home, but he had given her the assumption that he would have been home earlier than this.

"I'm home!" Kurama exclaimed as he took off his shoes. He couldn't wait for the weekend to begin. He had made plans to stay at Genkai and work on the house he and Hiei were building. As a mating present, Genkai had given them a portion of her land within the forest. It was surrounded by trees, and there was a small stone path that led to a beautiful blue lake. It was only about a fifteen minute walk, or a three minute run to get to Genkai's temple so it was perfectly secluded while at the same time close enough if there was any danger. Ever since they had gotten it, he and Hiei had dedicated any free moments in clearing the area and setting to work on building their own house. With three months of work, they already had a basic structure set and were currently working on the outer walls. All he had was two more days of school and then he would be free for the weekend. Although the Kit wasn't planned, he had to admit that he and Hiei were lucky. The Kit he was caring wasn't due for another four months. He won't start showing for another two months, and he only had five more weeks of school before he graduated. While Kurama did enjoy his life as a human, having to spend his days in an institute where they taught him things that he already knew was beginning to get tedious. Although he did have some human friends who kept things interesting.

He had met them in Middle School. He had gotten to the point where he didn't care about those around him, but that didn't mean he was returning to the Makai anytime soon, or at least that was what he had thought. He had spotted the transfer student getting picked on by the other girls in his class. He rolled his eyes when he saw them surround the girl like a pack of hyenas. For some reason he had decided to interfere. It was later that the reason that had caused him to interfere was because she had high spirit energy. Not nearly enough to notice that he wasn't exactly human, but enough to notice the occasional ghosts that were to haunt some locations. Her name was Misako Takamono. Her hair was a simple shade of dark brown and her eyes were blue. Kurama guessed that it came from her father who had left her mom and her when she was just a baby. He later met her boyfriend Shino Hayamura. This was another thing that drew Kurama into making friends with Misako; she did not follow him around like a love sick puppy like everyone one else he had met. It was then two years ago that he started to pull away from them. The three of them had entered Meio High School together, and while Kurama became the number one student, the other two were never really all that far behind. But with Shiori getting sick, and him working with Yusuke. Then the whole Dark Tournament and Chapter Black and finally the whole Makai tournament with him working for Yomi, and his relationship with Hiei, they fell further and further down on his list of importance. Especially when he was fighting to save the world a few times.

"Shuichi, you're home late?" Shiori stated as she came from the living room. Kurama looked up at her and he narrowed his eyes. He could tell that she was looking at him with a peculiar stare. On top of that, her hands were fidgeting. Fearing the worse, he looked at her.

"Mother…I got stuck talking with my friend and time just flew passed us…how was your day? Is Shuichi and Hatanaka home yet?" Kurama asked pleasantly, the last thing he wanted, was for whatever was causing her to look nervous to know that he knew that they were there.

"Yes, they came home a few hours ago…Shuichi, why don't you come into the living room?" Shiori asked as she grabbed his arm. This action confused Kurama. If there was a problem, then why was she grabbing his arm? She had never done that before. If he didn't know any better he would have thought this was a trap. But none of his wards had been broken, so he knew that there was no one with any bad intentions within the house.

"Mother…what's wrong?" Kurama asked as he let her lead him into the living room. Looking in the room he was surprised to see three of his teachers, Misako, Shino, Kaito, Shuichi, and his step-father Kazuya Hatanaka sitting there. All, with the exception of Kaito, looking nervous to see him; Kurama's eyes narrowed as he noticed the smirk on Kaito's face. He put his guard up, the last time he had seen that face Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara had all lost their souls. "What's going on here?" Kurama asked as he casted a questioning eye at them. He noticed that Kaito looked as if he was about to laugh.

"Mr. Minamino, we are all very worried about you." His biology teacher, Ms. Machida stated as she took several steps forward.

"That's very nice of you Ms. Machida, but why are you worried?" Kurama asked. He really hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going to go. Maybe he should have visited Yusuke after all.

"Shuichi," Shiori said as she sat him down on a chair. "We want you to know that we still love you."

"Alright." Kurama responded neutrally. His instincts were telling him to run, but he knew there was no danger here so he ignored them.

"Shuichi…you have changed." Misako started. Kurama has thankful that someone had started to say something that he could at least figure out what this was all about.

"Well Misako you've changed too." Kurama replied; the snickering coming from Kaito wasn't helping the situation. Apparently the same thought occurred to Shino.

"Hey, just cause you're the second smartest person at our school, doesn't mean you can laugh at Shuichi's problem." Shino stated. This just caused Kaito to erupt; when he finally calmed down he stared at Kurama.

"They all think you're on drugs and in a gang." Kaito revealed before laughing again. Kurama glared at him.

"Kaito…I believe it would be in your best interest to stop laughing." Kurama replied calmly, intertwining his fingers together. "I believe you can recall the last time the two of us were in a situation where you made me upset and be both know how that ended up. I can promise you that if the laughter doesn't end. We will once again be in the same situation." There was a tint of deadliness in his voice that quieted Kaito down. He knew better than to go against Kurama when he was pissed off. Kurama would stop at nothing to get what he wanted accomplish even if that meant hanging upside down in order to get Kaito to laugh.

"I remember." Kaito stated paling slightly. "Although I do doubt that you could pull it off again." Kurama simply sent him a look that said 'Try Me', before he turned back to everyone else.

"Now, that Kaito has _graciously_ informed me of why this is occurring, could someone please tell me why you all think this?" Kurama asked, he tried to hide it, but he was getting really pissed off. Most people knew better than to annoy a pregnant Kitsune.

"Shuichi you've missed so many days of school this past year it's amazing." Mr. Meguro, his history teacher, stated as he opened up a small note book. "Yet somehow you are always in class the days we have quizzes, even the pop quizzes."

"You hang around those two punks…Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." Shino stated. "They are both bad news. They are thugs. There was rumor that Urameshi has a legion of men all under his control before he disappeared." Kurama winced, that was more like a legion of demons; but he thought better than to correct the boy.

"Shuichi you come home with mysterious injuries. You never tell us where you are going." Kazuya added.

"We care about you Shuichi. We don't want to hear that you were killed doing something dangerous." Shiori stated, again Kurama winced, he did dangerous stuff every day; and more often than not, he was the one who did the killing.

"You never talk to us any more Shuichi." Misako stated her blue eyes watering. "We all used to be so close, but now we barely know you. Every time I see you I always get this bad feeling." Kurama looked at her, the feeling she felt was her sixth sense sensing his demon side.

"Would it help the situation if I told you that I am not in a gang?" Kurama asked. Suddenly there was a sudden knock on the door. Casting a quick glance at the aura he groaned. Shiori quickly went to open the door. Looking out she saw a short old and wrinkling dark skinned old man. If she had looked closer she would have noticed the slightly pointy ears and his skin had a more greenish tone than it did brown. The man pushed his way past her without so much of a hello, and made his way to Kurama and knelt before Kurama. Kurama just covered his face and resisted the urge to slice the messenger in two.

"My Lord. Lord Yomi sent me with paper he needs you to sign." The old man stated as he handed Kurama several sheets of papers. "They are about the subject of your takeover of his territories." The man continued. "Sir if I must say, I was greatly trilled when I heard that Lord Mukuro and Lord Yomi's land would be combining based on your ma…"

"Shut up!" Kurama growled as he snatched the papers from the demon. "Tell Yomi that he can jump into a spiked pit. I have yet to make my decision." He then waved a hand to dismiss the man. The demon's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran out of the room. He could sense that Kurama was not in a good mood, and when a powerful demon is in a bad mood, and you want to live, you ran in the opposite direction. "Really, he could have given all this to me earlier." Kurama muttered to himself as he cast a quick glance at the papers. He then looked at the disbelief everyone gave him.

"Cool, Shuichi you have underlings." Shuichi stated. Kurama groaned again. Today just wasn't his day.

"He's not my underling….and I'm not in a gang. Yomi is a friend of mine who owns a lot of land and he wants me to take over it. That is why I was so late coming home." Kurama replied. "He gave me the proposition this afternoon. Yomi probably thought it would be funny to send one of his messengers to me personally."

"Shuichi, that has to be the worst lie I've ever heard." Kazuya stated as he stared at Shuichi. Kurama honestly wanted to kill something at that moment.

"Then how about this? I'm not on Drugs." Kurama stated.

"We found this in your room." Shiori stated as she pulled out a box of many bottles.

"Those are medical elixirs." Kurama replied he could feel a headache coming on. "I used them…"Kurama closed his eyes and thought of another way of phrasing his sentence. "Whenever my friends get hurt, I'm the one they usually come to. These are simple ointments and elixirs are what I use to treat their injuries."

"Why don't they go to the hospital?" Ms. Sakamoto, his English teacher, asked.

"With the amount of trouble we get into, if we always went to the hospital we'd be dead by now." Kurama stated.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you are in a gang. I mean the name Yomi is not a common name." Shino stated.

"I also have never seen half of these drugs before. Nor have I ever seen this writing before." Ms. Machida stated.

"I created them myself. I labeled them with a writing that only certain people would be able to read so that no one would steal them. I took several properties of different plants and cross breed them until I got a plant that would work for the needs that I needed to be met. I have several species of plants that have never been seen before." Kurama stated. "These drugs, as you call them, are potent medicines that can cure even the deadliest of wounds."

"You speak as if you are talking from experience." Mr. Meguro asked. Kurama didn't answer.

"Shuichi, why did you create this drug, if you have never used them before?" Shiori asked when she saw that Kurama wasn't going to answer Mr. Meguro's question.

"I can't say I haven't ever used them before…I mean there are several times when having them with me has come in handy, but…"Kurama paused as he tried to think of what to say. Finally it came to him. "You see, I became friends with Yusuke and in turn I became friends with Kuwabara. Well the two of them are always arguing and getting into fights with one another. So they always get hurt. But then Yusuke's boss."  
"You mean he is in the Yakuza?" Shino asked

"No, I mean his working boss. Ko…Botan." Kurama paused for a moment. It would have been a hard time explaining why Yusuke's boss had the same name as a god, and how he wasn't a part of the Yakuza. "Yes, his boss, Botan would have him investigate suspects. These suspects weren't always friendly." Kurama explained. "So they would generally get into all kinds of scrapes. Inari knows I got them out of quite a number of them." Kurama shook his head; he hoped that they believed this.

"Alright, that doesn't explain why you have also disappeared for times on end, or why you have missed so many days." Ms. Sakamoto replied.

"Shuichi, the story you give us just doesn't cover all the bases. I remember when you came home from a week of camping." Shiori stated. "You looked so worn out that I became worried about you. Then you had nightmares for weeks."

"When was this?" Kurama asked a chill going down his spin.

"About a year and a half ago." Shiori stated.

"That…"Kurama started, was the dark tournament. Where he nearly died because of Karasu. "Was because I wasn't really camping, and there was this client that challenged Yusuke to a competition. If Yusuke didn't create a team of five members and participate in this tournament, then well, the consequences wouldn't have been nice. The battle between us was…it wasn't the most easiest that we had to face." Kurama replied. "We were all pushed to our limits and beyond in order to accomplish our mission…and we ended up winning the tournament…right before the stadium started to collapse on us so the owners of the Tournament got away with not giving us our prize." Kurama hoped he had covered all his bases.

"But Urameshi disappeared six months ago." Shino announced. Kurama was getting annoyed with how much he knew about Yusuke.

"His father was aquetinces with Yomi, and when he died he left his territories to Yusuke. Yusuke has been learning how to run it ever since. It was about a year and a half ago that Yusuke even learned about his father… he wanted to spend some time with him, and when he had finally died, Yusuke had to learn how to become what was…in his blood." Kurama explained cautiously.

"That brings us back to the gangs." Kazuya replied. Kurama wanted to rip out his hair.

"Alright, let's try this again?" Kurama muttered to himself. "I'm not in a gang."

"But what about the disappearances?" Misako asked.

"They are the cases."

"But I thought it was only Yusuke who was employed. Why are you apart of it?" Shino asked.

"Because…"Kurama stopped himself. His eyes widening, he was about to say because he had been put on probation, but he stopped himself. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down. "Because Yusuke need five people who he could trust…it just so happened that I am highly connected with a lot of the same people Yusuke is."

"How were you connected to these people" Shiori asked. "Are they in the Yakuza."

"Listen to me…the people I deal with are not the Yakuza...there are much more dangerous to those who don't know them."

"You're lying." Mr. Meguro stated. "You stopped yourself right before you explained why you disappear about the same time as Mr. Urameshi does. What is the real reason?"

"I have a boyfriend alright!" Kurama exclaimed his eyes widening as he clamped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, and it sees as if everyone else didn't think he was going to say that either. "I didn't mean to say that." Kurama cursed the hormones he got by being pregnant, he had heard rumors of other pregnant kitsunes getting into trouble as their mouth ran away from them. But now that it was out in the open, he could only hope that this would get them off his back.

"A boyfriend?" Shiori asked as she looked at her son. Her eyes were as wide as her son's.

"Yeah…"Kurama replied annoyed at himself, he was usually better than this under pressure. "It wasn't supposed to come out that way." He muttered. This was not good, although he guess that it was better that that came out rather than him stating he was pregnant. That would have created a mess that not even he could get out of.

"Well Mr. Minamino, I…um, your attendance." Mr. Meguro started, everyone turned towards him. "Since you missed so many days, the principle believes that the best way for you to pay would be to join a nature trip. We will be going to this shrine and we will be learning from an actual priestess."

"So in other words, if I don't do this trip, you won't let me graduate?" Kurama asked. This is not good. "When is the trip?"

"This Friday. Ms. Takamono and Mr. Hayamura, I believe that you both are going in order for extra credits are you not?" Mr. Meguro asked. Misako and Shino winced before nodding in agreement. "We are also in need of some chaperones, Mr. Hatanaka? Mrs. Hatanaka?"

"I guess we could. If it will help Shuichi." Shiori stated as she shared a look with her husband.  
"Mother, you really don't need to." Kurama interrupted.

"But I want to. Maybe, you'll be able to tell me more about yourself." Shiori stated as she looked at him, a hurt look in her eye. Kurama flinched at those words, after all his efforts to keep her safe, he still managed to hurt her.

"How about I escort you out. Misako, Shino, we'll see you all on Friday." Kazuya stated as he maneuvered everyone out of the room, leaving Shuichi, Kurama and Shiori in the room.

"So…What's his name?" Shiori asked.

"Is it that Yusuke character?" Shuichi asked. Kurama laughed.

"No, Yusuke and I are just friends."

"Then is it that Yomi fellow. It must be after all why would someone leave you all their land?" Shiori asked. "How much older is he then you? I bet he is some old man who likes to take advantage of innocent young men." A flame lit in Shiori's eyes as she thought of the man who her son was dating.

"Mother, I am not dating Yomi…please never say that again...that is just disturbing. His name is Hiei. He is currently out of town. He'll be back in town next week." Kurama replied softly, he cast a quick glance at Shiori. "I think, I'll go to bed," Kurama stood up and quickly made his way out of the room before anyone could stop him, he just barely missed colliding into Kazuya who was making his way back into the living room. Kurama was up the stairs before Kazuya could even question him. Locking his door, Kurama slumped against it. Tears were in his eyes. This was not the way he wanted Shiori to find out. His weekend plans were now ruined as he had to do this nature excursion. But what frightened him the most was the priestess that they were going to meet. If she was a good one, then she would immediately know what he was, and then Kurama would have to fight in order to protect himself and his Kit.

He threw himself on the bed. He was almost asleep when he realized that his mixtures were still in the living room. Groaning he focused on the plants that he had situated strategize throughout the house. Manipulating them he started to bring the box up the stairs and then into his room. He had never been happier to be a plant master at that moment then he had been his whole life.

* * *

The next night, Kurama stood in his room packing his suitcase. Closing the suitcase he received a knock on the window. Looking up he had hoped that it would have been Hiei arriving early from his stay in the Makai; but instead it was only Botan on her oar.

"Good evening Botan." Kurama greeted as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey Kurama…I really hate to ask you think but Koenma needs a favor." Botan stated, Kurama sighed

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"There is this demon that made it out of the Makai, he's a B-Class demon and he has joined with this convict that has just escaped from the Rekai and…"

"You need someone to stop him." Kurama finished. "I can do it, but do you even know where he's at?"

"We have an idea. Yusuke is coming to help you." Botan announced.

"Botan…"

"Yes Kurama?" Botan asked

"Tell Koenma he really needs to get himself a new Spirit Detective. I know that Yusuke, Hiei and I zre all getting tired of cleaning up his messes."

"I will."

"Where is it?"

"About thirty miles north from here was where we last lost sight of them." Botan responded as she looked at Kurama. "Kurama, your youki's different."

"I know."

"Why….you're…"

"Yeah,"

"Does Hiei know?"

"No, so you can't tell anyone."

"Oh Kurama!" Botan hugged him.

"I know, shush now. You'll draw attention. Come on let's go." Kurama then jumped out the window and started to head in the direction.

"You know Kurama, Botan isn't a bad name."

"Hiei would skin me alive if I mention it." Kurama responded with a smile as they continued to move in silence. Twenty minutes later they were joined by Yusuke.

* * *

Shiori knocked on Kurama's room. Not getting an answer she opened the door. Yet all she found was an empty room with the window open. The bed didn't look like it had been slept in. Going down the stairs she found Kazuya.

"Kazuya, have you seen Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

"Older or younger?"

"Older." Shiori answered

"No I haven't, I thought he was still asleep."

"I think he ran away."

"Why would he do that?"

"His window was left open."

"He might have forgotten to close it and he left for school early."

"I hope so."

"Come on. We have to wake younger Shuichi. I wasn't able to find a sitter for the weekend."

"I see, so he'll have to come with us then." Kazuya nodded, as Shiori sighed and went back up the stairs, hoping that at least one of her boys would be in their beds.

* * *

As the Hatanaka arrived at the school, they quickly parked and made it their way towards the bus.

"He's not here." Shiori muttered as she scanned the crowd.

"Don't worry Shiori; I'm sure he's here. Let me ask one of the teachers involved." Kazuya stated. "Shuichi, stay with Shiori."

"Alright, but Dad, when is Shuichi going to get here?" Shuichi asked.

"Soon." Kazuya replied as he went to talk to one of the teachers. With a shaking of their heads Kazuya walked back to his family. "He hasn't arrived yet, and they are packing up to leave." Kazuya stated his tone very disappointing. He had an expectation of Kurama that he was sad to say were not fulfilled. He had expected Kurama to be a punctual individual who knew the when and where events should happen. Ushering his family on the bus, Kazuya sent one last glance behind him in hopes that he would see Kurama making his way towards them. Seeing no one he entered the bus.

The trip to the shrine took about two hours. Those two hours were spent with Shiori constantly checking her cell phone looking for missing messages. With everyone off the bus, they all started to make their way up the stairs.

"Any sign of Shuichi?" A voice came from behind.

"Not yet Misako." Shiori replied. "I just don't know where he went. I mean he was there last night." She slowed down her steps so that Misako could catch up.

"I'm sure he will turn up. If there is one thing I know about Shuichi is that he doesn't want to make you worry about him." Misako smiled.

"I guess so." Shiori replied. "But I just can't help but wonder." She sighed.

"Don't worry. He'll be here. I can feel it." Misako stated, "And my feelings are generally right."

"Everyone Stand back!" Mr. Meguro stated as he stood at the top of the stairs, a look of horror transfixed on his face. Kazuya ran up to him, Shiori was right behind him followed closely by Misako.

"What's going on?" Kazuya asked looking at him.

"Mon…Monsters…"Mr. Meguro stammered pointing his finger towards the Shrine. Everyone turned to look at where he was pointing.

"LOOK THERE'S SHUICHI!" A voice screamed. Everyone started to look for the number one student of their school.

* * *

Kurama cast a glance to his side and saw his teacher.

"Damn it." Kurama muttered as he looked to see where he could move this fight. Fun time was over, but he had run out of time to kill the creature without any humans seeing. Moving forwards to discreetly summon his whip Kurama jumped back in time to miss getting hit.

"LOOK THERE'S SHUICHI!" Kurama heard someone yell and groaned, he paused to look to see who had spoken. He could tell he wasn't the only one as Yusuke paused in his battle to also look. It was in that split second that allowed the demon to get close enough for him to hit him. Kurama was able to dodge part of the demon's slice, but got his arm cut. Turning his full attention towards the demon smirked.

"Looks like I've cornered you?" The demon laughed. Kurama just smirked as his eyes flashed gold.

"You should know that whenever you corner a fox, they tend to bite." Kurama then jumped forward and brought around his whip. The spikes on the whip easily dug into the demon's neck, and with a small tug Kurama decapitated the demon. Kurama then looked over at Yusuke, a quick side-step to the left, and a shout of "SPIRIT GUN!" and the demon was dead.

"Yusuke, wasn't that overkill?" Kurama asked as he shook his head softly at the damaged trees, he quickly reverted his whip back into a seed and placed it in his hair.

"Those bastards led us on a while goose-chase all night, I didn't see you go easy on them." Yusuke growled as his energy spiked.

"Oh calm down Yusuke." Kurama stated. "That one got my arm, of course I didn't go easy on him…that brings me to the next question. Why are they here?" Kurama pointed towards where his class stood.

"Isn't that your mother?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. "Then shouldn't you know?"

"It can't be?" Kurama's eyes narrowed, before he took a deep breath, outwardly he might have appeared incredibly calm but inside he was a bundle of nerves.

"Umm, Kurama, should, I like…I don't know, start running for my life?" Yusuke asked referring to the fact that several of the trees were now leaning in their direction.

"You run, and you'll draw their scent." Kurama smirked as Yusuke paled. Kurama then started to make his way towards the group of frightened humans. "Mother?" Kurama asked.

Everyone watched in shock as Kurama made his way towards them. They had just seen him kill a demon within seconds as if it didn't matter to him, and then the chastise Yusuke Urameshi, the number one thug who was rumored to own a legion of men all working under him. Looking at them cautiously, Kurama followed their gaze. "Does the body disturb you?" Kurama asked gently.

"Shuichi, what the…how did you?" Shiori asked as she looked at Kurama.

"Well, this is what I do when I disappear, and when I help Yusuke out." Kurama admitted.

"Why?" Shiori asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you it someday." Kurama replied evenly. "But what are you all doing here?"

"I invited them" A voice called out.

"But Genkai, might I ask why?" Kurama asked, even though he sounded pleasant, there was a sharp tone to his voice.

"Because life has gotten boring, I mean Yusuke is always in the Makai, as is Hiei and if rumors are true, you'll be heading that way as well. All I have is Yukina and Kuwabara who likes to visit Yukina. I might not be as young as I once was, but I'm not that old either."

"Forgive me Genkai. I didn't realize" Kurama complimented. "I should have known better." Genkai smirked.

"Now when you say that, I feel old."

"Not that old, I hope."

"I feel young only with you." Genkai smiled in response.

"I'm glad to be of service. But for the record, when one is old, they hold much more wisdom then those who are young."

"Touché." Genkai replied. "Now clean up your mess. You are frightening my guests." Kurama sighed and cast a glance at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, could you make sure none of them move. The body is causing them to freak out."

"Aww man, don't tell me!" Yusuke groaned as he moved in front of them. "If that thing comes after me, I'm going to so kill you." Kurama chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try Yusuke." Yusuke shivered.

"Damn why the hell, do you have to be so freaky for?" Yusuke groaned, Kurama ignored him and pulled out a seed.

"If only Hiei was here then he could…"Kurama muttered to himself as he held his seed out on his hand. It was then he felt the familiar flare. "Hiei," Kurama smiled as he put the seed away. The body in front of him suddenly burst into flames.

"Damn it detective what were you thinking about fighting here?" A voice called out.

"HIEI!" Yusuke shouted as he waved over the short demon. "It's been a while. I heard congratulations."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as he looked at the detective. "Congratulations for what? Besides I'm looking for Kurama, have you seen him?"

"For what? I mean…"Yusuke started as his eyes grew wide, he just realized that Hiei didn't know.

"Hey Hiei, how was Mukuro's?" Kurama asked as he drew the fire demon's attention.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked as he looked at Kurama, "You feel…" Hiei's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Now I need you to remain calm…"Kurama started, his eyes pleading for Hiei to remain calm, but all he got was to see for the first time in his life, Hiei fall backwards in a dead faint. "Or just fall backwards in a faint. Whichever fits," Kurama muttered to himself as he took several steps to reach his fallen lover.

"Damn it Kurama, you never told him!" Yusuke yelled as he looked between the two demons.

"I haven't seen him in six weeks" Kurama replied evenly, or what sounded so to the untrained listener. If they knew Kurama then they would have known that he was trying to refrain himself from killing someone. "I found out five weeks ago."

"You could have told me that he didn't know."

"I thought that was a given…never mind that now, go get Yukina."

"Geez, no need to be so prissy."

"Yusuke, are you tempting me?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked straight at Yusuke. Yusuke put his hands up in surrender and made his way inside. He knew better than to mess with a pregnant demon.

"Shuichi?" Misako asked as she moved towards him. But Kurama ignored her as he lifted Hiei's arm and slung it over his shoulder.

"If everyone will follow me in doors, I'm sure that Genkai has found all of you accommodations." Kurama stated. With that he entered the temple.

Misako looked at where Kurama once stood. The bad feeling she was getting from Kurama came back, and she had a feeling that it was because of the person he was carrying. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that he was trouble. Walking into the Temple she was amazed at how big it was. On the outside it seemed incredibly small, but once she stepped inside she could see a room that was easily as large as her family home.

"Wow," Shino stated as he grabbed her hand. He could see, that seeing Kurama fight that creature and kill it, before then acting so comfortable around people that they had every right to be afraid of was affecting her. Looking at the room he was amazed by the sheer size of it.

"Everyone, this is where I'll be testing you." Genkai announced. "Kurama…you can take Hiei to your guy's room."Kurama nodded his thanks. "Oh and Kurama…"

"Yes Genkai?" Kurama asked.

"Fix your arm up before you bleed all over the floor. If that blood dries, it'll be a pain to clean up." Genkai stated.

"I understand Genkai; allow me to just drop Hiei off." Kurama smiled. "Please take care of my school mates for me." Genkai chuckled.

"I won't treat them any different then how I treat the idiot."

"That is what I am afraid of." Kurama stated as he then disappeared into the darken hallway.

"Ms…"Mr. Meguro started, drawing Genkai's attention. "I don't believe you have the authority to send my students off like that."

"Sir, I don't give a damn what you think. He is currently the third strongest person in this household. Now, if you will follow me I'll separate you into groups…and my name is Genkai, not Ms. Just Genkai." Genkai stated as she led them into a large gaming room. Suddenly a short sea-green hair woman passed by them, "Yukina, I've sent them both to their room. Kurama could use a patch up." The girl turned her red eyes towards Genkai.

"Alright. Yusuke just informed me that my brother has arrived…has Kurama told him?"

"Yes, and then Hiei passed out. Go check on them. The last thing we need is for both their tempers to flare out and destroy half this place again." Genkai shook her head. "It took three months to fix the temple up the last time it had happened."

"Umm, Genkai…" Shiori asked. Genkai turned her head towards Shiori.

"Yes…"

"Shiori, Shiori Hatanaka…I'm Shuichi's mother." Shiori stated.

"Who Shuichi…oh you mean Kurama." Genkai stated as she looked at her. "You're different then what I would have expected. Shorter too." Shiori didn't know whether she should feel insulted or not, but continued on.

"What was it that he was fighting? What was he doing here? How is it that the two of you know each other so well?" Shiori asked.

"Kurama was fighting a demon. I don't know the reason for it; you'd have to ask Koenma. He was here because this was where the demon decided to attack; obviously that demon was incredibly stupid. Thought that Yukina and I would be easy targets. He probably hadn't heard the memo on how we have people who would protect us. Also, we meet about two years ago on the way to a tournament. We both have several mutual friends. So every now and again he comes over to visit. He's one of the few people I can actually hold a conversation without having the feeling like I would have to bash their heads opens in order to get a proper conversation." Genkai stated. "Now, I want all of you to use these machines. I want all of you to do all three types. The punching machine will test your strength; the Karaoke will test your creativity and the rock-paper-discord game to test your foresight. You will be ranked according to your scores, and not, Mr. Meguro, by your status at your school. In this temple, things are decided by the strongest."

"Then I'm guessing you are the strongest at this temple then?" Shuichi asked as he looked at her.

"No, I'm not. I would be fourth, maybe even lower on a good day." Genkai stated.

"Wisdom is also strength." Kazuya replied echoing the words Kurama had spoken earlier.

"I am second on a lonely day." Genkai revealed. "I used to be the strongest and the wisest but then I made contacts with Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke. And then with all their friends, I kept falling lower and lower on the list. Then came the ages, you would think I was the oldest. But not anymore, but then that's what I get for associating with demons. Although, many demons are better company then most humans are." Genkai stated as she turned to look at the machinery. When she saw no one move she barked. "What are you all waiting for?" The group scrambled for the machines.

* * *

Kurama gently laid Hiei down on the bed in the room. It was one of the only ones in the whole temple, since it was much more bouncy than a regular futon.

"I…Hiei," Kurama muttered as he looked at his mate. "When you wake up, we will have to talk." He knew that even though he was asleep, Hiei could still hear him with the help of the Jagon. "Well, I guess I better fix up this arm."He looked down at his still bleeding arm.

"I can take care of that for you Kurama." A voice called out from behind him.

"Yukina, thank you." Kurama smiled as he turned around.

"You usually don't get injured."

"I'm usually not distracted."

"Your human family is here?" Kurama nodded in affirmative as Yukina started to heal his arm. "So does brother know yet?"

"He figured it out, that's why he passed out." Kurama replied. Yukina gave a small chuckle.

"Never thought I'd see him ever shock him so much that he passed out." Yukina admitted. "Though it is a bit of relief to see that he can't keep his cool all the time."

"Neither did I, but then again, he didn't realize I was there until I spoke, He couldn't sense me at all." Kurama got a sad look on his face. Yukina looked up at him and gave him a hug. She knew that she was one of the only people that he would let see this side of him, and that was only because they were family.

"You have a different youki." Yukina admitted. "It's only predictable that he would freak out a little."

"I guess…" Kurama started he was interrupted by a small whisper of his name, looking down at his mate. "I'm right here Hiei."

"Kurama…was I dreaming or are you…"Hiei started as he slowly pushed himself up. Kurama looked at him briefly before looking to the side. He was worried about how Hiei would react now that he was conscious.

"I'll just, umm…leave the two of you alone now, okay…"Yukina stumbled as she quickly left the room. Neither demon paid her any mind as she left.

"You are aren't you?" Hiei asked as he sat up. "How long?"

"Two months…but I didn't find out until about five weeks ago." Kurama stated looking directly into Hiei's eyes.

"I see…"Hiei looked straight ahead. Kurama winced, Hiei wasn't looking at him, and that could not mean anything good. He was scared to know what Hiei thoughts on the matter were, that was one of the reasons why he hadn't gone to visit Hiei in Mukuro's territory. Hiei then cast a glance at him. A small grin on his face. Kurama could barely brace himself before Hiei grabbed his forelock and pulled him down into a kiss. Breaking apart Hiei grinned at the slightly lustful look on Kurama's face. "So that's why Mukuro sent me home earlier. I was wondering what made her so giddy." Hiei smirked as he started to kiss down Kurama's neck. "I love you Fox." Kurama shuddered against Hiei's attention. "So who else knows?" Hiei asked between kisses.

"Yukina found out when I did. She was the one that confirmed it for me. Genkai also found out that night. Yusuke found out not to long after. Koenma knows because Botan found out last night…" Kurama hesitated. Hiei paused in his ministration on Kurama's neck.

"Who else Fox?" Hiei asked as he looked up at his mate.

"Kuwabara does not know." Kurama revealed looking away, hoping that this would please Hiei enough to distract him.

"Who else Kurama…and how did Mukuro know?" Hiei asked moving away from Kurama slightly.

"Mukuro heard from…Yomi." Kurama replied closing his eyes as he felt the heat of Hiei's glare.

"How did that Damn goat find out?" Hiei growled.

"I visited him and he figured it out." Kurama replied.

"Why the hell would you visit him?" Hiei growled, Kurama eyes flashed towards Hiei, anger evident in them. Had Hiei been any other person then he would have backed down.

"What does it matter? We are friends. I visit Shura all the time…I was bound to meet up with him once." Kurama replied.

"You still shouldn't have gone!" Hiei barked.

"You are not my keeper!"

"You are mine!"

"I am not. Inari! What the hell is the matter with you Hiei?"

"Me! You were the one who had secret meetings with Yomi."

"Secret Meetings? There was nothing secret about it. I don't get jealous when you spend months at Mukuro's!"

"That's different!"

"How is that different?" Hiei turned quiet for a moment. Kurama looked at him and glared. "I thought so. Now, when you decide to grow up, I'll be helping Yukina with dinner." With that Kurama exited the room, anger radiating off him. He slammed the door behind him, the sound echoing the room as Hiei watched him go, he knew that he had stepped out of line with Kurama on the subject of Yomi, but the two of them never got along. Hiei hated the way he ogled at Kurama. He hated how casual Kurama was with him. Hiei just wasn't familiar with dealing with jealousy and anything that he wasn't familiar with, he treated with either anger or he would ignore it. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Kurama was pregnant. He was going to be a father.

"You know Hiei; you should have been gentler with him." Yusuke stated from the door way. The two of them glanced down at the door which had fallen off after Kurama had slammed it.

"Hn"

"I mean it Hiei; he couldn't wait to tell you. It just so happened that you came when he wasn't expecting to it."

"Hn."

"Just talk to him soon Hiei. The last thing you want is for him to run to Yomi to tell him his sorrows of how his mate hates him."

"I don't hate him."

"Then you two should kiss and make up."

"Hn."

"Just listen to me. That's all I ask for. I can't make you do anything."

"Hn."

"Well then, stop brooding and come on, we have to help Genkai separate the kids into their groups. Training begins tomorrow."

"Hn." Yusuke just chuckled as left the room.

"Come Hiei."

"I'm not a dog."

"Never said you were one."

"Hn,"

* * *

Kurama made his way to the kitchen, the whole time he was muttering under his breath about the idiocy of certain fire demons. Making his way into the kitchen, Kurama grabbed a basket of vegetables away from Yukina and set about chopping them.

"What did Hiei do?" Yukina asked as she eyed the knife in Kurama's hand. If she didn't trust Kurama as much as she did, she would have ran from the room already.

"That Idiot got upset that I visited Yomi."

"Again?"

"You would think he would realize that it is him that I love, and that this jealousy is meaningless."

"He's stubborn." Kurama sighed.

"I know; that's why he is still in one piece. Otherwise I would have sliced him up. He acted a possessive bastard. As if I was some sort of possession of his. He knows that I don't like being referred to like that."

"You know he didn't mean it."

"I know, but I'm a fox, we don't like to feel like we're caged."

"He's scared that you'd leave and never come back."

"He's an idiot then…he should know by now he is the only one I want."

"He does, he just doesn't like Yomi…it might have hurt him that Yomi knew before he did."

"I know; I regret that Yomi did learn before Hiei did, but there was nothing I really could have done to stop that." Kurama sighed again. His chopping of the vegetables became less harsh. "But still I thought that wouldn't matter when he found out."

"How did he take it?"

"Happy I guess." Kurama lips broke into a smile. "Excited, I could feel it. Inari! I wish our house was done already." Kurama sighed. "I can't wait."

"You'll make a great…"Yukina paused as the door to the kitchen was opened and Genkai walked in. Both demons looked expecting at Genkai.

"This is the kitchen." Genkai announced; a crowd of people followed her. "Some of you will get Kitchen duty; this is where you will be working."

"Shuichi!" Several voices called out.

"Kurama, is everything alright?" Genkai asked. "Hiei is alright?"

"Hiei is alright, I left the bastard in his room." Kurama announced as he turned back to his chopping. Yukina winced as she heard the speed the knife was hitting the chopping block.

"Hiei said some…insensitive things and well, it's better for him to take his aggression out on vegetables." Yukina replied as she winced again at another loud chopping sound. "Rather on us…I think both remember what he did to that one demon that annoyed him."

"The Elder Toguro deserved being trapped in an endless nightmare." Kurama replied. "I just gave him his just deserves." As he chopped faster.

"I see…well on with the tour." Genkai announced as she continued push everyone out of the room, ignoring their looks of utter shock. Shiori stayed behind.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Shiori asked. Kurama's chopping lessened and he turned towards his mother.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." Kurama replied with a fake smile. "I'm just annoyed with Hiei right now."

"You mean your boyfriend right?" Shiori asked. "Was that him, the man in all black?"

"Yes mother, that's him. He can come off as rude and uncaring, but he really is a good person." Kurama sighed, letting his smile fall. "I'll formally introduce you two later on this weekend."

"Very well, but Shuichi, what did he say that got you upset?" Shiori asked, she had never seen Kurama show so much emotion on his face before. It was almost as if he was another person.

"We got into an argument about Yomi, he doesn't like it when I spend time with him, yet I don't fuss when he is at Mukuro's. I mean I understand the difference between the two situations, I do. Yomi and I have known each other for years, and he did have me as his second in command for a few months and Mukuro has been training Hiei to be her heir. But still. I've know Yomi longer then I've known Hiei…not to say that Yomi and I have always been friends…but with the exception of me sending that assassin after him, we have always been on good terms." Kurama stated going back to his furious chopping.

"Shuichi, I…" Shiori looked loss at what to say, since when was her son sending other people to kill his friends. But then a small voice echoed in her head asking her how long had she known that her son had been killing demons.

"I'm not really all that angry with him; but he still need to understand that I don't like it that he gets jealous over the fact that I want to spend time with my friend." Kurama sighed as he casted a glance over to Yukina. " Yukina, stop looking at me like that, we'll both apologize to one another after dinner…you know we always do, and the vegetables are chopped."

"Thank you Kurama." Yukina smiled as she took the plates of chopped vegetables and started to cook them. "I'd just wanted to make sure you two won't battle it out again."

"The building is safe…I promise." Kurama stated as he turned towards Shiori. "Mother…"

"Shuichi, why does everyone call you 'Kurama'?" Shiori asked.

"It's a nickname." Kurama replied instantly. "All my close friends call me it. There is a long story behind it. I'll tell it to you someday." He leaned against the counter.

"Why don't you join us for the rest of the tour, unless of course, you are needed here Shuichi?" Shiori asked suddenly as she looked at Yukina. She hoped that he would agree, he couldn't help but envy how close Kurama was to Yukina.

"It's fine with me if he decides to leave. The hard part is over." Yukina smiled. "Kurama, enjoy sometime with your family. Aren't you planning to work during the night?" Kurama nodded at the question before turning his attention towards his mother.

"Alright, I guess I could join you." Kurama replied as he got off the counter. "Come on mother, I believe everyone is at the dojo portion of the tour. If we go this way we can beat them to the gardens." Kurama then lead his mother into the gardens.

"Shuichi…why have you never mentioned these friends to us?" Shiori asked as she looked at her son. Kurama just sighed again; he couldn't help but realized that he had been doing that a lot lately.

"I never found the need to. When I told you what I did, I smudged a few details, the suspects were all actually demons, and Botan is not really our boss, but rather the messenger between us and our boss."

"Who's your boss?" Shiori asked.

"Koenma…the prince of the Rekai." Kurama admitted. Shiori paused. "Mother?"

"Wh…you mean as in the dead?" Shiori asked. "You work for the dead!" Kurama nodded.

"I know; it's not the kind of job you can really tell your parents." Kurama stated. "If I had told you so before you saw me kill a demon, then you probably would have thought I was crazy,"

"I guess so," Shiori admitted. "But you must constantly be in danger…how is it that you can survive for so long?"

"I have certain abilities that some people possess. It is with this ability that allows me to fight them at the same level that they are. I won't lie, there are some demons out there that are stronger than me, but it is not by much, and I have been lucky to make most of those demons my friends. The ones who aren't I am crafty enough that in the end, my technique is better than their brute strength." Kurama smirked, "I have learned how to defend myself very quickly. It was kind of how I met Hiei. He thought I was there to kill him, when all I did was accidently stumble across him."

"Then what happen?" Shiori asked; she was amazed at the slightly dreamy look that appeared on her son's face as he mentioned Hiei. She hated to admit it, but it was the same look she had on her face whenever she had thought of her late husband, and to some extent now of Kazuya.

"He tried to kill me, but he was already badly injured. I was able to knock him out. Then I snuck him back into my room, tied him down and nursed him back to health." Kurama smiled sweetly.

"When was all this?" Shiori asked; she was slightly scared at how easily Kurama was able to sneak a boy into her house without her knowing about it.

"About six years ago…give or take." Kurama answered a thoughtful look on his face. "I was about eleven."

"You two have been together since then!" Shiori exclaimed as she looked at her son. It was one thing to know your son was in a relationship, it was another thing to know that he was in a relationship with an older man at the age of eleven. She had seen Hiei, and while he looked younger that Kurama, she had a feeling he was much older than her son.

"Oh no, we've been friends since then, yes, but we've been in a relationship for maybe about two and a half years now." Kurama stated with a slight blush.

"How come you never told me?" Shiori asked, she tried to hide the hurt in her voice, but she knew that Kurama was able to pick up on it.

"I didn't know how to." Kurama replied truthfully. "I mean…well I didn't know how to come out and say that I was dating someone; and not only was this someone a guy, but he was also a demon. I'm not that good at revealing my private life."

"Shuichi…I don't care who you love, you are my son, and if this person is good enough for your feelings then I would have loved to meet him." Kurama noticed that she didn't pick up on his little slip about Hiei being a demon and was slightly relieved about that. Again he cursed his pregnancy. Only that could make the usually crafty fox slip when he was telling a lie.

"Yes, it's a pity that the first time you got to see him he fainted. To be honest, I've never seen him faint before, pass out yes, not faint. Although it wasn't really his fault; Mukuro should have given him a slight warning. It was just too much for even his system to take in at once." Kurama shook his head.

"Who is this Mukuro, you keep mentioning?"

"She is…well," Kurama casted a glance at Shiori, "She holds the same status as Yomi does."

"Which is what?"

"The same thing that Yusuke does."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I think it does." Kurama smiled.

"You're hiding something." Shiori replied a faint smile on her lips, she couldn't help but feel that Kurama's smile was catchy.

"Yes I am, but I can't tell you." Kurama replied.

"Why not?"

"Because the class is about ten feet behind us." Kurama responded as he knelt by some bamboo and snapped off a twig. Shiori turned around and gazed in surprised at the class. She was stunned to see that Kurama was right; she had no clue how he had been able to tell that they were there without even looking behind him.

"Shiori, this is where you disappeared to," Kazuya stated as he stared at his wife.

"Yes, I was just having a talk with Shuichi." Shiori stated.

"Genkai…how did they do in the tests?" Kurama asked suddenly standing up and looking at Genkai. Genkai sighed.

"Poorly. Only maybe five of them have any potential at all…so you won't be getting a heavy load." Genkai stated looking at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked.

"Well, someone has to teach them how to defend themselves." Genkai answered.

"Get Kuwabara, he'd know how to teach them better than I could." Kurama responded.

"No, he'd teach them how to get them killed."

"He probably does have the best track record out of all of us. I know that I don't have the best track record. I believe Yusuke is the only one who has beaten me in the number of times of death, and that is only by one."

"You trained Kuwabara."

"In order to have a fourth member; if you recall Hiei and I did that only because Koenma told us to, and we really didn't have much of a choice back then; besides you were too busy with Yusuke."

"That means nothing."

"It means everything,"

"It's either you or Hiei…and I not going to be the one to explain to their parents why they are all dead."

"Then ask Yusuke."

"The Idiot?"

"He had to learn how to fight from you. He's the one most qualified in your style."

"That could work, but he's returning to the Makai in the morning."

"I can think of a few ways to make him stay." Kurama smirked.

"That does not include bodily threats or a painful death?"

"No, but it keeps me from teaching. Besides where will the fun be if I don't threaten dismemberment?"

"You're impossible,"

"No, I just am not a fan of teaching. Why do you think I gave up my post with Yomi?"

"I see." Genkai nodded. "Talk to the idiot." Kurama nodded. "I guess all of you got a break. Now with the dimwit teaching you, the majority of you won't die." Genkai looked at the horrified faces of most of the students. "Now follow me, dinner should be ready by now." She then led most of the group away.

"Shuichi, what was that about?" Misako asked as she looked at Kurama.

"It was nothing Misako," Kurama smiled at her. Misako could help but feel like it was a fake smile. "I was just pushing the work off to Yusuke."

"I see, why?" Misako asked.

"I don't want to be the one to train you." Kurama replied. "My style of fighting is unique to myself and by trying to teach people who lack the ability to learn my techniques would just be to frustrating."

"You make it sound like your super powerful Shuichi" Shino laughed, Kurama looked at him.

"I'm not the strongest, but I am certainly one of the deadliest." Kurama stated seriously. Shino's laughter stopped as he saw the gold glint in Kurama's eyes.

"You don't mean…" Shino started his eyes widening.

"Yes, I do. Even some of the strongest demons in all three realms are scared to face me in battle." Kurama smirked and then turned to Misako. "Misako, will you allow me to escort you to dinner?"

"Yes, thank you Shuichi." Misako smiled as she grabbed his arm. No matter how much she tried to ignore it she couldn't help the uneasiness she felt from Kurama, and it was terrifying her. It wasn't just the aura that had always been radiating from him. Now as they got closer to the truth about him, she was all that more scared about what they would discover by the end of the weekend.

* * *

Arriving at the dining room, there was a large table set out with several spots for everyone to sit at. Yukina was in the room placing the last of the food on the table. Kurama sat down towards the end of the table. He had seated Misako a seat away from him on his left. Shiori was sitting right in front of her on the other side. When Misako asked why she was seated there, Kurama just shrugged and muttered that the seats next to him were already saved for other people to sit in. Yukina then came and sat in the seat to Kurama's left, and to Misako's right. In front of her sat Yusuke, and Hiei was in front of Kurama. The seat to Kurama's right was left empty.

When Misako tried to get up to sit next to Kurama, Yukina quickly grabbed her by the arm and shook her head. "I wouldn't." Yukina whispered. "You seem like a good person, and a good friend to Kurama, but that seat is reserved for someone else. If you sit there, there will be consequences."

"Who?" Misako asked as she leaned in closer to Yukina. She could see Shiori doing the same. Yukina looked to her right to make sure Kurama wasn't listening. He was, but as he had done nothing to stop her from talking to them, she continued. There were conversations going up and down the table so there were no other human ears listening to her besides those of Shiori and Misako. "That seat belongs to Hiei." Yukina replied. "The person sitting in front of Kurama."

"Then why isn't he sitting there?" Misako asked. Yukina sighed. Humans really didn't understand Demonic mannerisms. It was obvious that Hiei and Kurama weren't seated next to one another because they wanted to give the other one some space.

"They had a fight. So in order to apologize, Hiei is giving Kurama space, by doing so; he left his usual seat and sat next to Yusuke. Now this is where the dance will begin. If you notice, Hiei will begin to share some of his food with Kurama. If Kurama accepts it, then Hiei will be forgiven. But Hiei wasn't the only one who was in the argument, so Kurama will offer something to Hiei to show that he is sorry. My guess it'll be one of the Inari's." Yukina explained. As she spoke, Hiei and Kurama started to share some of their foods. Completing their apology silently just as Yukina said they would.

"Do they argue often?" Shiori asked curiously.

"Almost never, but they both know how to apologize without saying it. They are both stubborn people; therefore they do this little dance." Yukina smiled. "It's actually quite cute."

"Why do you call Shuichi 'Kurama'?" Misako asked. Yukina looked at her in confusion.

"Because that is his name." Yukina replied simply.

"Yukina…right?" Shiori asked, Yukina nodded. "How did you get to know Shuichi?"

"Oh, I met him when he came to rescue me from this evil man. He wanted me for my tear gems. Hiei came bursting into the room to rescue me, and Kurama was right behind him to stop him from killing the man." Yukina smiled. "Plus he was the one who told Hiei to tell me he was my brother, and for that I'd be eternally grateful. I had been looking for him for decades before he finally told me."

"That's enough Yukina." Kurama replied. "You are making me sound like a hero."

"But Kurama…" Kurama shook his head to quiet her.

"No more okay." Kurama stated as Yukina pouted, "You know, if you keep doing that, then Hiei might have to kill Kuwabara to keep him away from you."

"Leave Kazuma out of this." Yukina stated, worry entering her eyes.

"He's right." Hiei's voiced.

"You would not. I know you won't do that…Kurama would stop you, right?" Yukina replied. Yusuke laughed.

"I think you underestimate just how much Hiei hates Kuwabara."

"I believe the term is loath." Hiei responded. Kurama chuckled.

"Hiei, you know you'd save him if he was in trouble."

"Hn,"

"Oh, don't take that tone. You know it's true."

"Hn,"

"Now that's not nice."

"Hn."

"Just because he's human doesn't mean he's an idiot."

"Hn."

"All humans aren't all that bad."

"Hn,"

"Demons aren't all that better."

"Hn."

"Leave Yomi out of this."

"Hn."

"You shouldn't say that, it's not his fault Yusuke can be an idiot sometimes."

"Hn,"

"If you're going to be that way, then I won't bother talking to you."

"Hn,"

"Will the two of you just stop it!" Yusuke exclaimed. "No one besides Kurama can understand Hiei-speak."

"It's not that hard to understand Yusuke." Kurama replied looking at him, Yusuke just stared at him.

"Idiot" Hiei replied.

"See, Yusuke, Hiei just called you an idiot." Kurama replied, a smirk playing on his lips as Yusuke shot him a dirty look.

"You two are unbelievable." Yusuke groaned as he smacked his head into his hand. "How is it that I've survived this long around the two of you?" Kurama and Hiei shared a grin, which caused Yusuke to shudder.

"Shuichi, how long have you known Urameshi?" Shino asked from the left of Misako.

"About two years." Kurama replied simply. "We meet in an odd fashion, but we became friends very quickly."

"If you call both you and Hiei trying to kill me an odd fashion, then I'd agree with you."

"Yusuke, I never tried to kill you…well except for that mirror…but you stepped into it yourself I never told you too." Kurama replied. "If anything I stopped Hiei from killing you."

"Hn,"

"You're not even sorry about that are you Hiei?" Yusuke stated.

"I'm sorry that my sword stabbed Kurama and missed you." Hiei responded.

"Jerk." Yusuke muttered. Hiei showed one of his fangs.

"Stabbed…what was that about Shuichi?" Shiori questioned.

"It's all part of that long story that I was telling you about." Kurama replied smoothly. If Misako didn't know any better could have sworn that Yusuke stabbing his vegetable was because they had suddenly moved, rather than him wanting to eat it. "Actually that brings me to a dilemma I'm currently in. I was curious on your two thoughts on the matter. Especially since it involves the three of us." Kurama stated as he looked at his fellow demons.

"What's the matter Kurama?" Yusuke asked; Hiei just stared at his mate.

"I visited Yomi earlier this week. First he chastised me for visiting Shura too often, but it is hard to ignore the boy." Kurama smiled. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you put up with the boy?" Hiei stated. Kurama flicked a piece of vegetable towards Hiei playfully.

"Living with only Yomi as a role model will cause anyone to become crazy. I happen to not want to have a powerful demon to fight when he becomes older and all of Yomi's bad influences take control. So I figured that I let him take on some of my influences so that he won't be a total loss cause when he grows older." Kurama replied. "But after that he then continued to spend an hour ranting on how his favorite tea cup went missing…which, by the way is right here." Kurama took a cup out from behind his back.

"You bastard!" Yusuke exclaimed getting up. "You took the god damn cup? Yomi threw a fit; he threatened to attack me if I didn't return it."

"I can see that you were terrified." Kurama stated sarcastically, a smirk on his lips. "Now sit down Yusuke, you are drawing attention to yourself. But back to the story. After yelling at the cooks and guards for several minutes he turned to me. He told me that my visits with Shura seemed to be having a negative effect."

"What did you do to the boy Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm afraid that my story of the Nigenkai has caused Shura to want to do a tour of it. I honestly don't see the problem in it, but Yomi seems to think it is worthy enough to have a fit about it." Kurama sighed dramatically. "Oh course Yomi immediately denied it. Yet this is where the problem comes in. Shura has denounced his claim to Yomi's throne."

"So the old goat doesn't have an heir. What's the problem?" Hiei asked.

"Well, since Shura wants to live in the Nigenkai, Yomi doesn't want him to live here alone, so he is willing to take him here only if he gets another heir to his territory." Kurama continued. "His plan was actually quite convincing, but I'm not sure."

"What's his plan?" Yusuke asked leaning back taking a sip of his drink.

"He wants me to take over." Kurama stated. Both Yusuke and Hiei started to cough.

"What!" Yukina exclaimed as she turned to him. "You mean…"

"Yes, it's quite a dilemma; Yomi wants me to be the third Demon King." Kurama responded as he tried to hid a smile at the shock expressions. "He told me he came to this decision because of my relationship with Hiei. Any children we should have would take over both Mukuro's and Yomi's land. Making them stronger then Yusuke; of course should Hiei's and my children should mate with Yusuke…then well all of the Makai would be under one king. Eventually eliminating the need for the three kings." Kurama explained. "So Yusuke you better start looking for a mate."

"So that's why Mukuro stated she might hand me over her territory sooner rather than later." Hiei muttered his eyes wide at this situation.

"Holy…so this is Yomi's plan to keep me in check?" Yusuke growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"In a sense. Considering that one of the only reason that all three kings are not in an all out war is because their powers are equal, if you recall that is one of the reasons why the Makai tournament was installed. The true fight would be between the heirs of each territory since that is where the power would differ. But should two of the kings gang up on remaining king, then the one king would fall. Much like the original plan was to do when Raizen died." Kurama explained. "So is my dilemma, should I accept. In doing so I secure the position of Hiei as Mukuro's heir, while at the same time taking, in a sense control of two-third of the Makai. Yet, I would hold no true power, since none of the kings have since the installment of Enki's reign. So what would be the point of becoming king?"

"Accept it." Hiei stated. "If anything all it would do is secure the peaceful relationship between the Rekai and the Makai."

"I currently have a delicate balance with them, and I used to work for them. I don't think putting Kurama on the throne would do anything to help the relationship." Yusuke stated.

"The difference is all of the Makai would then be under the control of three previous employees of the Rekai." Kurama replied. "While I am sure that Emma would do anything in his power to discredit our current treaties because of it."

"So that's why we have to prove that we can be trusted. Think of it this way. Yusuke, you represent the spirit detective, you are the Rekai, Kurama represent the Ninginkai since this is your home, and Hiei, and you are the Makai." Yukina stated. "You each represent a side. If you do become King, think of the interactions you can try to maintain within both realms."

"That is true. With us on each of the thrones, we can create stability in our world." Kurama responded. "But I don't think I want to leave for the Makai just yet…I'm still too young to be taking over such a position. If I had really wanted to be Yomi's heir, I wouldn't have abdicated it for Shura."

"When did the goat want an answer?" Hiei asked.

"Soon is my guess. But I think I'll see when he would want the takeover. Certainly Mukuro isn't going to hand over her throne tomorrow. I believe we still have several years before anything take place." Kurama answered. "I also think I can come up with a way to give us several more years before Yomi decides to hand the kingdom over."

"So let's deal with this then. If anything I can think of a few people Shura can stay with if he is dying to come to the Ningenkai and Yomi can't come." Yusuke stated.

"Good, now that's that is discussed…which one of you two are going to return Yomi his cup?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Hn,"

"Oh no you don't Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. "You aren't letting me fall alone with this one!" Kurama just chuckled as he quickly re-pocketed the cup.

Shino listened intently to what Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke were discussing. All he could really understand with the whole conversation was that some king wanted Kurama to become his heir. He had no idea where the location of these kingdoms laid. All he knew was that the Kurama he thought he knew was very different from the Kurama that was eating dinner with them. He could tell that he was more relaxed, more carefree. Shino had noticed that over the years Kurama had become more closed off, he would separate himself from him and Misako. There was a while where he would have secret conversations with Kaito, but he had never thought much about it considering the fact that the two of them were rivals; rather it was more like Kaito saw Kurama as a rival, and Kurama not caring either way.

"Misako," Shino asked, catching Misako's attention.

"Yea Shino?" Misako asked.

"I have a feeling that we have been replaced as Shuichi's best friends."

"What makes you say that?" Misako asked.

"Look at how he interacts with Urameshi and the gothic kid. Even with the girl next to you. I have never seen him look so happy whenever he is talking with us. I always got the feeling that he was only putting up with us. Yet when I see them interact with one another I feel like Shuichi sees them as equals."

"That might be so but I don't have a good feeling about them." Misako replied. "I feel a darkness whenever I'm around them…it's the same thing I've been feeling from Shuichi lately."

"What kind of darkness?" Shino asked.

"I can't really explain it, but it feels like they are hiding something deadly. Yet with Shuichi there is a slightly different feeling to."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't really know a way to explain it, but it feels familiar." Misako stated, "I think I felt it when my mom was pregnant with my younger brother."

"Are you saying Shuichi is pregnant?"

"That's just ridiculous." Misako stated, "It just remains me of that feeling…I been wanting to have a conversation with him, I want to know why he hid this from us. We were supposed to be friends." Shino nodded his head. They both knew it. If they couldn't find what was wrong with Shuichi, and why he had been pulling away from them by the end of the weekend, then they would probably lose their friend for good.

* * *

After dinner, Genkai showed everyone their room. The class was first split into five groups. Two groups of females and three groups of males. Having everyone settle in their rooms, Mr. Meguro had forced Kurama to sleep with the class rather than in his own room in the temple. He stated that this was an experience, not a chance for him to hang out with his friends as if he was to go to spend time with the class. Kurama just ignored his ramblings and set up his futon against the wall closest to the door. He had no intention to sleep there; but for the sake of his teacher, he would put up the show that he would.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes Hatanaka?" Kurama asked as he stared at his step-father. Kazuya was nervous, Kurama had a feeling he wasn't going to like the questions he was about to be asked.

"Shuichi, so which one was he?" Kazuya asked.

"Which one was he who?" Kurama asked backed. He knew who Kazuya was referring to, but he wanted to be a little difficult.

"Your boyfriend?" Kazuya clarified.

"Hiei…the short black-haired one." Kurama replied. "I plan on formally introducing you and mother to him tomorrow."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned him before? I could tell that the two of you were very close to one another."

"I never had the need to. I didn't know how to start that conversation, so I never bothered. It was much easier to avoid thinking about than to talk to you both about it. But Hiei and I have been through a great deal and we have our arguments, but…don't you ever believe for one minute that we don't love one another." Kurama admitted. "We might not show it, but we both are very happy with one another."

"Shuichi, you sound like a newlywed." Kazuya stated. Kurama looked down at his futon and didn't say anything. "That was a joke Shuichi."

"Don't tell mother." Kurama pleaded glancing up at him.

"You mean…how long?" Kazuya asked in shocked.

"Three months." Kurama stated with a faint blush.

"Who all knows?"

"Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, several other friends who aren't here right now." Kurama revealed.

"Dear God Shuichi, what the hell were you thinking?" Kazuya asked. "You're too young."

"I'm old enough." Kurama stated simply. "Most people would think it was about time I settled down, in fact I'm certain that when many heard about it, they didn't celebrate because of Hiei's and mine union…Hiei and I thought it would be the next step for us. We both agreed that this was what we both wanted."

"But Shuichi…"

"Just please don't tell mother. I plan on telling her soon…I just need to figure out how I want to break the news."

"Well it could be worse." Kazuya replied with a sigh.

"Really?" Kurama asked looking at him in confusion. He knew that the situation could have easily turned from bad to worse if he didn't go about it right, so he wasn't exactly sure how Kazuya could have thought that it could have been worse.

"You could be pregnant…but seeing as you're a man, that would be impossible." Kazuya laughed nervously. Kurama remained silent. "Umm Shuichi that was supposed to be another joke." Not getting a chuckle Kazuya paled. "You don't mean…" Kurama creak a smile and Kazuya let out a large breath. "That was not funny Shuichi…For a second I thought you really were…well, I'll keep it a secret for now, but if you don't tell Shiori soon, then I'll have to tell her, and that is going to hurt her more than her not being able to be there." With that Kazuya turned and started to set up his own futon. Kurama still didn't say anything.

Kurama was just happy that Kazuya had left him alone, he was also happy that Shiori wasn't at the ceremony. A demonic mating ceremony was not what you would call "Human Friendly" as the demons involved in the mating bit down on the other's neck. If one wasn't careful then they could easily kill their loved one, especially since the mating ritual was a permanent ritual. He'd see if he could convince Hiei to have a human ceremony so that his family could come. Maybe they would have it after he had the baby.

"Lights out!" Mr. Meguro exclaimed as he shut off the lights. Kurama had to stop himself from growling at the man. He then waited about twenty minutes for the majority of the room to slowly fall asleep before he got out of his bed and slipped out of the room. He was grateful that his skills as a thief could be used anywhere. The Makai worked on 36 hour days, and he could easily be up for a week in Makai time before his human body even becomes tired, meaning he had about 8 more days before he would require sleep. Using his natural grace, Kurama snuck out of the room. He and Hiei had a lot to work to do on the house, and Kurama wanted it done by the time he graduated; especially so that they might get the Kit's room done before it was born. The last thing he needed was for his parents to discover that he wasn't planning on going to college. After all what was there for him to learn, and all he had to do was sell one of his older stolen items and he would have enough to keep him and Hiei and however many kits they would have rich for many, many years.

* * *

"It took you long enough." Hiei stated as he looked up from the wall he was putting up. Yusuke was behind him cutting several pieces of lumber.

"I had to make sure most of the people were asleep before I came out. The last thing I want is for them to discover this place and never leave me alone." Kurama replied. "It's bad enough I have to spend my days there."

"You should just kill one or two of them to send a message." Hiei stated. "I don't like that one girl who hangs around you."

"Misako has some psyche abilities. It's not surprising that you dislike her." Kurama stated as he grabbed a saw and started to get to work. Hiei opened his mouth to argue. "Hiei, I'm pregnant, not invalid. I can still work on this house. So just close your mouth, or I'll make sure you use it for something other than gapping."

"I can't believe how lucky the two of you are with your timing." Yusuke stated trying to stop an argument that would arise. Hiei just grinned, while Kurama laughed, the tension leaving the atmosphere between the two demons.

"It couldn't have been more perfect." Kurama stated with a smile. "Now we just have to find some way to break it to my parents."

"How were you planning on telling them anyways?" Yusuke asked. "I mean humans males can't get pregnant can they?"

"No, they can't but since I am a Kitsune, I can." Kurama replied. "So I guess I would have to tell mother everything and hope that she doesn't hate me."

"She won't."

"I hope your right, Hi-chan."

"God, you two are too lovey-dovey." Yusuke groaned. Kurama smirked.

"No we aren't. We just like showing our love for one another. If you want, we can show our love to each other the same way that resulted in our Kit?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke turned green.

"No thank you, you can keep you activities to yourselves." Yusuke stated as he shook his head trying to get rid of the mental image of his two friends.

"Kurama, stop teasing the poor boy." Hiei stated. "We need him if we are going to finish this house come the birth of our Kit."

"I guess your right Hiei," Kurama pouted. Hiei couldn't resist. He was happy that it was only Yusuke who was with them so he didn't care if he leaned over and peck Kurama on the lips.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?" Yusuke asked.

"Not as long as tomorrow will be." Kurama stated, "Yusuke, you're going to training my schoolmates, and Hiei, I'm going to introduce you to my family. We will do each revelation in baby steps."

"So then by the time the Kit is three, they'll know you are pregnant." Yusuke teased. He then yelped as a branch hit him. "That was low Kurama." Hiei and Kurama chuckled.

"No Yusuke, This is low." Kurama focused his energy and made the branch hit him in the knees.

"Enough playing around, let's get to work. I want all the walls up by dawn." Hiei ordered. Kurama and Yusuke laughed at Hiei's order, but soon got to work. If anyone had seen them they would not have thought that three of the most powerful demons were working, but rather, three friends building a house and having a good time; since it was only in the darkest of night that these three could let down most of their guards and have fun.

* * *

Dawn approached rapidly and the three demons had set all the walls. They would leave the house to settle while they went on with their daily routines. Setting down the tools, Kurama suddenly broke off in a run. It was only a second later, that Yusuke and Hiei discovered why, as two identical cans of red paint fell on them. Seeing red, and not just from the paint, the two of them ran after the fox. Running as fast as he could, Kurama tried to make it to Genkai's temple, he knew if he made it there before Yusuke and Hiei, then he would be able to be safe. He could sense both demons running after him. Breaking through the trees, Kurama flew through the air and sent out a powder of blue dust into the air behind him. Then with a spin in mid air, he ran turned back into the temple, as he landed he was surprised to see everyone up. Pausing he looked at them. They stared at him in shock.

"Good morning Shuichi" Shiori greeted as she saw her son, he was still wearing the cloths from the day before.

"What are you doing up already?" Kurama asked. Shiori was surprised at the disheveled look he carried.

"I woke them up early. We have two days to do as much training as possible…" Genkai started.

"DAMN YOU KURAMA!" A voice screamed.

"What did you do?" Genkai asked.  
"You can't really blame…"Kurama stopped and disappeared as he jumped back. Dodging Hiei's sword, Kurama landed several feet away.

"Now, now Hiei, you can't really blame me. You two set yourselves up for it." Kurama stated as he jumped again to dodge Yusuke's fist. "Yusuke…I don't see why you are so upset, purple is really your color." Kurama smiled as he dodged another one of Yusuke's attack and landed behind Yukina, and grabbed her from behind, using her as a shield.

"Yusuke, Brother…please, you are scaring the children." Yukina stated calmly as if she wasn't a shield protecting Kurama away from the enraged demons. "Why don't the two of you clean up…Kurama, could you please let me go?"

"I could but then Hiei and Yusuke will attack me." Kurama pouted as he buried his head into her hair. Yukina sighed and simply shook her head. Had it been anyone other than Kurama she would have turned them into a Popsicle.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you played a prank on them." Yukina replied.

"Dimwit, go clean yourself up. You too Hiei." Genkai ordered, preventing Yusuke from harming Kurama. "I expect both of you out here in half an hour."

"Damn it grandma, why do you always side with Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, unlike the two of you, he actually visits me and can keep a conversation going for longer than five minutes without resorting to violence." Genkai stated. With that the two grumbling demons went indoors. "So I'm guessing you all got a lot of work done?" Genkai asked looking at Kurama, everyone was surprised to see him seated on the ground next to her, and they hadn't even seen him move from behind Yukina.

"Yes, we got all the walls up and we are working on the roof. If we are lucky, then by the time I have to leave we will only have to work on the insides. I was thinking about getting Rinku to do the electricity. You wouldn't think he be so good with it. But then again, he's what forty, fifty years old? Still a child. Plus he is good with wires." Kurama explained as he grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl. Taking a quick bite he continued. "With luck it'll be done in three weeks." Genkai nodded in understanding. "Well, I better get cleaned up. I'll see you all in a few minutes." With that Kurama got up and left the group of humans.

"What was that about?" Shuichi asked as he looked at his father. His father had seemed on edge all morning. Ever since waking up, before dawn, and finding that Kurama had not been in the room. Shuichi couldn't help but wonder exactly what his step-brother had gotten into.

"I believe that is what you call playing." Yukina interjected. "Yet somehow I always end up getting trapped in the middle. It does get tiring after a while."

"What do you mean Yukina?" Shiori asked.

"Kurama knows neither Hiei nor Yusuke would attack me, so he will use me as a shield." Yukina sighed. "So whenever Kurama pulls a prank on either of them, he uses me to protect him." Yukina then giggled. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't get his just deserves when Hiei gets a hold of him."

"What do you mean?" Misako asked.

"You don't know?" Yukina asked as she stared at her, then realization hit her. "Oh, never mind. Kurama would kill me if I told you about his private life."

"What makes you think we don't already know about it?" Misako asked.

"Why do we call him Kurama?" Yukina asked.

"It's a nickname?" Misako answered. Yukina shook her head.

"Since you answered it wrong, it means that you don't really know." Yukina stated. "But when, and if, he tells you then I'll be happy to answer that question…if that is you can't figure it out for yourselves." Yukina then stood up. "I better get the rest of the food." With that she disappeared.

Misako frowned, she really wanted to know more about Kurama but it seemed as if she would have to find it out from Kurama, which was if she could ever get another moment alone with him. He always seemed to be going one place or another within the temple, and she never could really talk to him. But she still had the rest of the weekend in which to talk to him, maybe in she was lucky then she would be able to find out just what he had been hiding from her these past few years.

Kurama quickly took his shower and left the bathroom. He was glad that Genkai had given both he and Hiei a room with its own private bathroom. While he was towel drying his hair, Hiei walked into the shower. With his lover in the shower, Kurama dawned on a pair of tan pants and then placed on a blue tunic over it. He mused over the fact that he didn't have anything other than his fighting tunics at Genkai. But he shrugged it off as that was all he ever wore when he was there and he started to brush his hair. He just smiled the brush was taken away from his hand.

"You know I can brush my own hair." Kurama smile as he turned his head towards Hiei.

"Hn,"

"I see." Kurama replied. "You are going to meet my parents today. Yusuke is going to keep them both out of the training. Kuwabara should be arriving later on to help him. We will have all day to talk to them."

"What do you want to tell them?" Hiei asked as he stared into Kurama's green eyes.

"That we're mated" Kurama stated. "And that I love you."

"Hn, I thought that was a given." Hiei replied as he buried his head into Kurama's hair. He loved the way that Kurama's hair smelt after a shower. Kurama laughed.

"I guess it was…"

"You don't have to be nervous."  
"I can't help it."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. You are my mate."

"While you are mine." Kurama leaned up and pecked Hiei on the lips. It was then that Hiei noticed something.

"Kitsune…your hair is changing color." Hiei stated as he looked at the tips of Kurama's hair. Looking down at his hair Kurama noticed that it was turning silver.

"Oh no…Hiei is tonight the sickle moon?" Kurama asked as he turned to look at the calendar hanging in the room. "Oh Inari…it is." Kurama stated in shock.

"Let's take this slowly Kitsune…all that has happened so far is that your hair has straightened and it is starting to change…you still have several hours before the color is completely silver." Hiei stated as he tried to calm down his distress lover. The panic Kurama was feeling was coming in waves through their bond. Taking a deep breath Kurama nodded.

"Alright…your right. It's only 7 in the morning. By noon, I'll be pale and if I can disappear by five, then they won't see the ears…although my hair will be a problem…it should be silver by three." Kurama muttered.

"If they start pestering you, I'll deal with those humans." Hiei stated calmly. He knew how agitated his Kitsune could get.

"You are just my knight in shining armor aren't you?" Kurama chuckled. Hiei snorted. "Or rather the demon that keeps me captive."

"That's better." Hiei stated as they got up off the bed. "Yukina is probably wondering what is taking us so long."

"I think she has an idea of what might cause us to be late." Kurama smirked.

"I knew letting the two of you alone together was a bad idea." Hiei stated as he shook his head in disbelief, his mate was corrupting his innocent sister.

"I know; she has just corrupted me." Kurama stated innocently he ducked as Hiei tried to hit him; he then took off at a run.

"Baka Kitsune." Hiei muttered as he gave chase. There was no way he was going to let his Kitsune run away from him. They both came to a stop at the breakfast table, sitting down next to each other; Shiori was the first one to greet them.

"Shuichi! I was starting to get worried about you." Shiori stated as she looked at her son. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine mother…"

"I don't know man, you look pale." Yusuke stated. "Maybe you should lay dow…never mind." Yusuke broke off when he saw Kurama's normally green eyes flash gold and glare at him. He then glanced down and noticed that next to his hand was a thick thorny vine that was threatening to jab itself into him if he continued. Kurama then turned towards Shiori with a smile on his face.

"Mother I was hoping that you and father would join me for a walk around the forest. There are several locations that I know Genkai hasn't shown you." Kurama invited.

"Oh Shuichi, that would be great." Shiori stated as she looked at her son.

"Perfect then, after breakfast we'll go for the walk." Kurama smiled as he then turned to Yukina. "Yukina you won't believe how much work we've gotten done."

"Really Kurama, how far are you guys?" Yukina asked. The two demons soon fell into a quiet conversation about home decor. Yusuke cast a glance over at Hiei. He had noticed the odd behavior of Kurama. It wasn't like him to get upset for the little things. Hiei cast him a nod. Yusuke wondered what it was that Hiei was agreeing to. Looking down at his watch he first noticed with a sigh of relief that the vine was gone; he then noticed the date. His eyes widened. With all his time spent in the Makai, he had lost track of the days in the Nigenkai. Tonight was the sickle moon. No wonder Kurama was so pale, as Youko, he was deadly white.

"Damn it to the Underworld!" Yusuke exclaimed, everyone looked at him, but Yusuke looked straight at Kurama. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Yes Yusuke." Kurama stated calmly. He had no clue what had caused Yusuke to shout like that. "We all die eventually…some of us just more than once…but you should know this by now…you have died twice." Kurama replied. Yusuke just stared at him as he slowly got up.

"Alright…umm, I'll see you tomorrow…Everyone get up, were going to work!" Yusuke shouted as he rushed out of the room.

"Idiot." Hiei muttered from his spot.

"Is he alright?" Shino asked as he looked at Kurama. Kurama just shrugged.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him. But you guys better not make him wait. He's not a patient man." Kurama advised.

"Aren't you going to join us Mr. Minamino?" Mr. Meguro asked.

"No…I have other plans for today. Besides it'll probably be for the best if I don't go bother Yusuke. He seems spooked as it is." Kurama replied. "Also, there is nothing that Yusuke can teach me that I don't already know." Mr. Meguro frowned but left the room.

"Don't mind him Shuichi, he's just upset that he landed in the bottom 10 percent of Genkai's tests" Shino smiled.

"Where did you land Shino?" Kurama asked.

"I was in the middle. But Misako landed in the top three." Shino replied.

"Really Misako. Congratulations." Kurama stated. "I had a feeling that your abilities were pretty strong."

"You mean you knew?" Misako asked.

"Yes…you resonated the powers of a psychic. Anyone with spirit abilities would be able to sense it." Kurama replied.

"Like you. You're a psychic." Misako asked. Yukina and Hiei snorted into their food, while Kurama gave a small chuckle.

"No…I am no psychic." Kurama smiled. "But you two better go before Yusuke through a fit. Yukina, will you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No Kurama…thank you though…Genkai has supplied me with a few students to help with the kitchen staff. Shuichi is one of them actually."Yukina answered. Kurama nodded in reply, he then turned towards Hiei. They shared a glance; Kurama gave Hiei a slight nod before Hiei disappeared. Kurama then stood up and turned towards his parents.

"Come on Mother, Hatanaka…let me show you some of the sights." Kurama started to make his way towards the door. He led both his parents deep into the forest.

"Umm, Shuichi do you know where you're taking us?" Shiori asked as she looked around at all the trees.

"Yes, it's only a little further in…don't worry mother, I know this forest like the back of my hand." Kurama smiled.

"So Shuichi, why are you taking us to this place?" Shiori asked. Kurama took a deep breath before looking at her cautiously.

"I want to introduce you to Hiei." Kurama stated.

"I thought I met him already."

"I want to introduce you formally." Shiori looked at him and smiled.

"I can't wait." Shiori replied. Kurama then stopped, Shiori and Kazuya looked passed him and saw what looked like a house being built. Not looking at them, Kurama answered their silent question.

"Genkai gave both Hiei and myself this land and we have decided to build a house on in." Kurama explained. "Hiei…I know that you are here." Hiei suddenly appeared in front of him. Turning Kurama faced his parents. "Mother, Hatanaka, this is Hiei…Hiei, this is my mother and my step-father."

"Hn," Hiei muttered as he stared at him.

"Hiei…be nice." Kurama replied as he stared straight at Hiei.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hiei." Shiori smiled as she looked at him. He didn't look like anything that she thought he'd look like. He also was a lot shorter. She had been able to see him while they had their meals and she had noticed him talking with Kurama but she never really thought about who he was to her son. "So how old are you?"

"232 years old." Hiei replied "Give or take a few years.

"How…" Kazuya asked as he started at Hiei, Hiei gave him a small glance.

"I'm a demon." Hiei replied. He watched their reactions carefully. He was surprised to see that Shiori grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him towards her and away from him. Hiei had to stifle a growl; this was not a time for him to get possession.

"Mother…" Kurama asked as he regained his balance.

"He doesn't hurt you does he?" Shiori asked as she kept her grip on Kurama's arm.

"Mother, Hiei wouldn't hurt me." Kurama stated.

"He's a demon." Shiori stated. "From what I've know about demons is that they are dangerous and evil." Kurama laughed.

"Mother…not all demons are dangerous." Kurama smiled. "Hiei is quite harmless."

"I am not!" Hiei growled. Kurama straightened himself and he ignore Hiei's growl. Slowly he removed his arm from Shiori's grip.

"Besides Mother, I have told you all this before."

"No you haven't!"

"I told you that Hiei was a demon…you might not have realized it though."

"But…"

"Are all humans good?"

"No…"

"The same thing replies to Demons…I mean you like Yukina right?" Shiori nodded. "Well she's a demon, as is Yusuke…." Kurama trailed off.

"Kitsune…" Hiei muttered as he gripped Kurama's hand. He knew what Kurama was about to tell Shiori; he could feel the nervousness surrounding Kurama.

"And myself." Kurama admitted.

"What?" Shiori asked.

"Mother, I'm a demon." Kurama stated it took everything he had not to let his voice shake.

"How did you find out?" Shiori asked at a loss at what to say, but then how many mothers find out that her son is a demon.

"I've always known…I used to be a fox demon, now I'm only half." Kurama stated. "Mother…I…well about eighteen years ago I was shot by a hunter. Instead of dying I transferred my soul into that of a dying unborn infant. When I grew to the age of ten, I would have enough youkai, demonic energy, in order to get me back into the Makai, but I decided that I like the Ningenkai a lot more, so I decided to stay." Kurama stated as he didn't want to admit that the only reason he decided to stay was because Shiori had saved him and then she became sick which in the end caused him to want to stay with her.

"But how...I mean I thought you were my son, how could you be a demon?" Shiori questioned.

"I was a little over 400 hundred years old before I got shot…I was a thief, I had stolen many secrets and one of those secrets was how to transfer my soul…I am your son…if you want me to be anyways." Kurama ended shyly. Hiei had to hide a wince as Kurama squeezed his hand in pure terror. Hiei could tell just how much this was affecting him just by how hard he was squeezing.

"Have you always been a demon?" Shiori asked. Kurama nodded. Shiori gave a sigh. "Then I guess I've always known you as a demon then…so that makes you no different than who you've always been. If anything it makes me feel better knowing what you really are." Kurama and Hiei shot her a strange look. What the hell could she mean by that? "I mean that now when I know you are fighting Demons, I know that you are stronger then you let on…so I know that you won't get hurt from your fights." Kurama nodded in understanding. "So Kazuya what are you're…" Shiori looked over at her husband.

"The human passed out about ten minutes ago." Hiei stated evenly, as Shiori quickly knelt beside her husband and tried to wake him up.

"And you didn't think it would be important to tell one of us?" Kurama glared at him.

"Hn,"

"You know he is family to you too."

"Hn,"

"What do you mean by that Shuichi?" Shiori asked as she looked at her son. "Is it alright if I call you Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

"You may call me whichever name you prefer." Kurama replied. "Umm, there is something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Shiori asked, she brace herself, what could be more shocking then finding out her son was a demon?

"Hiei and I are mated." Kurama revealed.

"What does that mean?" Shiori asked, she could feel dread crawling up her spine.

"It's the demonic equivalent of being married." Kurama stated as he looked at her. He was a little worried at how fast she became pale. He was certain that humans shouldn't have paled as fasted as she did when she found out.

"Married?" Shiori asked. Alright, she had to admit, that was more shocking than finding out he was a demon.

"Yes." Kurama stated. "Mother, are you alright." He brought his arms up to steady her in case she decided to faint.

"Shuichi, dear, I'm going to sit down for a few minutes." Shiori stated as she dropped to her knees, Kurama slowly eased her onto the ground.

"Mother?" Kurama asked. He was getting real worried as he saw her dazed look.

"Married?" Shiori muttered as she stared at Kurama, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mother?"Kurama asked again. "Why are you crying…mother, speak to me." Kurama looked her over franticly.

"Kitsune, I think she's having a breakdown." Hiei stated. Kurama shot him a glare.

"You're not helping Hiei."

"Hn,"

"Mother?" Kurama turned back to his mother.

* * *

Yusuke was thrilled when Kuwabara finally arrived. Immediately he dumped the class on Kuwabara, he headed inside. Sitting down on the patio he sat staring at the forest. Yukina came to sit with him after a few minutes.

"How do you think its going?" Yukina asked.

"I suspect that since we haven't heard any screams that it's all going alright." Yusuke answered glancing over at her.

"I'm glad." Yukina replied. "Do you think they'll tell them about Kurama's condition?"

"No, I think the mating part will cause enough of a shock. Adding that part in, will cause them to call you up to help restart their hearts." Yusuke replied causing Yukina laughed.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't get to that." Yukina stated.

"Aw, just the demon I wanted to see." A voice called out.

"Hey dippers, whatcha doing here?" Yusuke greeted with a small wave. Koenma growled.

"Don't call me that."

"You didn't answer my question." Yusuke stated with a smirk. He liked to think that it was his life mission to rile up Koenma.

"What makes you think I need a reason to visit you?" Koenma asked innocently.

"Well when you are sweating bullets, I can't help but think that you are hiding something from me." Yusuke smirked as he eyed Koenma's nervous expression.

"You have been spending too much time with Kurama." Koenma stated with a scowl. It was bad enough that he had to deal with being played by Kurama.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you're hiding something." Yusuke stated as he narrowed his eyes at the god.

"You're right. I need to speak with Kurama, Hiei and yourself immediately." Koenma revealed as he looked around. "Where are those two?"

"They are telling Kurama's parents about them being mated." Yusuke smirked.

"I see." Koenma stated "I wonder how that is going."

"No clue, so tell me Dippers, why are you here?"

* * *

"Umm…Mr. Kuwabara?" Misako asked as she looked over towards the temple.

"Yes Ms. Takamono?" Kuwabara asked as he paused in the training of Mr. Meguro and turned towards her. Misako had an idea that she was going to pass his class with an A after the graceful look he sent her.

"Who is that person talking with Yusuke?" Misako asked.

"Who…of that's just Koenma." Kuwabara replied as he turned his attention back towards the class.

"As in…"

"Prince of the dead? Yeah…he's a good friend of ours…when his father isn't trying to kill us that is." Kuwabara answered simply. If he had thought about what he was saying then he would have realized that what he was saying was not something that he should have told them.

"Oh…" Misako stated feeling a little faint. She glanced at everyone else and noticed that several of them had fainted. She wasn't sure if it was because of the training they were put into or if it was because of the information they were just given about how the prince of the dead was just a few feet away from them. After all how many people could say they were friends with the prince of the dead?

"WHAT!" A shout drew everyone's attention to Yusuke. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Now Yusuke…" Koenma stated trying to calm the enraged demon.

"No!" Yusuke growled. He took several steps towards the forest and moved his hand into the shape of a gun. "SPIRIT GUN!" A burst of light left his finger and lingered in the sky before disappearing.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei looked up into the sky to see Yusuke bullet fly through the sky.

"Come on Mother, something is wrong at the temple." Kurama stated as he helped Shiori to her feet. Seeing that she was unstable, he motioned for her to get on his back. "Hiei, could you take Hatanaka?"

"Hn,"

"Mother, please get on my back. We need to get back to the temple immediately." Kurama stated.

"Alright, thank you Shuichi." Shiori climbed on to Kurama's back as Hiei grabbed his step-father. Within seconds those two were gone, with Kurama and Shiori right behind them.

"Shuichi…How is it that you are going to fast?" Shiori asked as she felt the wind rush past her.

"Mother, I told you I'm a demon, all demons are usually naturally fast, but because I'm a Kitsune, I'm faster than most." Kurama explained as he jumped from one branch to another.

"Shuichi…how long…how long have you been married…or mated…or whatever it's called?" Shiori asked.

"Three months…I just didn't know a good way of bringing it up." Kurama stated, keeping his eyes forward.

"You should have just told me…is there anything else that you haven't told me?" Shiori asked with a sigh. She could feel Kurama's shoulders tense under her arms.

"Yes, but there must have been a reason why Yusuke sent that message, something must be attack the temple that he can't defend." Kurama replied. "I'll tell you what it is later. Let's just let this bit of information settle first. I don't want you to pass out with all these revelations."

"Alright…but you have to tell me Shuichi. I do worry about you." Shiori stated.

"Thank you mother. But just so you know, you don't have to." Kurama stated as they jumped into the light and landed in the middle of the training field. "Yusuke what the…Koenma?" Kurama looked at the two. He could feel Hiei's anger rising. "What did you do this time?"

"I did not do anything…it was my father, he, he was the one who sealed all the portals…"

"Mother, please get off," Kurama asked evenly, a steel tone edged into his voice as he knelt to allow Shiori to get off his back. Straightening he stared straight at Koenma.

* * *

Misako and Shino shared a glance, they were surprise to see Hiei and Kurama burst through the forest as if they were being attack. But to see them stare at Koenma as if he was the devil incarnate surprised them; after all didn't they work for Koenma…or was at least on good terms with him. They grew even more confused as they heard them talk about sealing some portals.

"Shuichi…" Misako started. She blinked and suddenly Kurama was holding Koenma by his neck and several inches off the ground.

* * *

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Kurama growled at him. His actions surprised Misako; she could tell that it even surprised Yusuke and Kuwabara, both whom were trying to get Kurama to loosen his grip. "Do you have any idea how much negotiation we'll have to go through to smooth over this little stunt. Enki will be furious. Are you idiots? Mukuro and Yomi will have a fit. What the hell was your father thinking? This breaches every single one of those Inari be damned treaties I spent three months writing."

"Kurama He's turning blue." Yusuke stated as he grabbed one of Kurama's arm, trying to pry it away from Koenma's neck.

"Yeah man…what good will it do to kill him, he wasn't the one at fault…" Kuwabara added as he then turned towards Hiei. "Hey Shrimp, lend us a hand."

"Kitsune!" Hiei barked. That seemed to snap Kurama out of his daze and he slung Koenma carelessly onto the floor.

"Answer the question. What was your father hoping to accomplish trapping us on the Ningenkai? If anything I would have thought he would have wanted us to be trapped in the Makai." Kurama growled. "Please note that if you pull any bullshit that you will not last very much longer."

"He has released this demon…his name is Fujikami…" Kurama's eye widen at the admission.

"I'm going to kill him." Kurama muttered in disbelief. "Enma is crazier than I had thought."

"Who's this Fujikami guy?" Yusuke asked looking confused. He wasn't the only one, seeing as Hiei was even giving Kurama the odd look at his reaction to the name.

"It was a legend before I was even born…this demon was so powerful that not even the gods could defeat. It took the death of twenty gods in order to trap him. He eventually died and was forever sealed away by Enma…To release him in the Ningenkai is to ask for all of the Ningenkai to be destroyed." Kurama stated seriously as he recalled the story from his youth.

"I'm going to fucking kill him myself!" Yusuke growled, his anger making him transform into his demon form. "I'm sick and tired of having to clean up all of your messes."

"According to my father, he is controlled. He is sent just to kill the three of you." Koenma stated. "But as Kurama stated, that is bullshit. Fujikami is too powerful for just my father to control. The only thing we have on our side is that you three are all more powerful then my father. Because of that, you stand a chance…that's why I came to see you." Koenma stated. "He should be here by tonight. He knows that the three of you are at the temple."

"At least we have the added advantage of it being a sickle moon." Yusuke stated seriously as he glanced over at Kurama.

"I'm not the first to give up, but Yusuke, if the stories are true, then even that will do little to help." Kurama stated. "Very little unless we can get some help from some other demons."

"Damn it."

"We are also lacking the help of anyone from the Makai." Kuwabara stated. "That means there is only the four of us."

"Hn,"

"Hiei that's right!" Kurama exclaimed. Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at him.

"The Guards…remember the contestants that survived, but loss the Makai tournaments became the guards of the portals…some of them must have been trapped over on our side."

"That's great and all how do we contact them?" Kuwabara asked. "Not to mention control them, I seem to remember that a lot of them wanted to eat humans and I for one don't want to get eaten."

"Not with Hiei and I here." Yusuke stated. "I'm a Demon Lord, remember Idiot."

"Oh yeah…"

"So we will at least stand a chance against annihilation." Koenma smiled, his smile faded when he saw Kurama's glare. It was then that he noticed Kurama's eyes turning gold. "Umm, yeah." Koenma sweated as he moved away from the enraged Kitsune.

"Idiot."

"What did you just say shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You heard me." Hiei replied before turning towards Yusuke and Kurama. "I have a way to communicate with them."

"Good, have them all meet us here. If the three of us remain here, then Fujikami should be attack us here, and it will be best to have to fight him on our own territory." Kurama stated. "It will be better here where we can prepare for the attack and where we know the area."

"Hn," Hiei closed his eyes and was silent for several moments, before he snapped his eyes open with a growl. "What is the old goat's brat doing over here?" Hiei growled as he looked directly into Kurama's eyes.

"Shura?" Kurama asked curiously; shock was evident in his tone.

"Yes,"

"I don't know?" Kurama replied honestly. "But the fact that he is here isn't good. That means Yomi must be having a fit back in the Makai."

"Hn." Hiei growled.

"Why is it that I have a bad feeling about this?" Kuwabara asked as he leaned over towards Yusuke.

"Because Hiei dislike Shura, and Shura dislikes Hiei and Kurama hates being in the middle of an argument and his hormones are all a twist."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke shot him a strange look.

"You don't know?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara shook his head. Yusuke then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"HE'S WHAT!"

* * *

Shiori watched as he son held the prince of the dead, and lift him off the ground, by his neck. She would have thought her son would have been the last one to snap in such a violent reaction. Yet whatever the news the brunette had brought seemed to be nothing good. Especially since every one of them seemed to be sending him a heated glare. She then noticed the glare Hiei was sending to her son as the two of them broke into an argument. It was then that Kuwabara suddenly shouted. "HE'S WHAT!" Everyone turned to look at him as he grew incredibly pale and just looked at Kurama in pure shock.

"What do you think that is all about?" Misako asked as she looked over at Shiori, the fact that Kurama had come through the forest with Shiori on his back told her that Shiori knew something about what was going on.

"I don't know Misako…I've never seen him like this before." Shiori stated he voice hitched as she tried to hide her shock. It seems that the more time she spent here, the more she discovered that she really knew almost nothing about her son, and the more she grew depressed thinking about the double life her son must have been living.

"We should go ask him then." Misako suggested as she started to move towards Kurama and the others.

"I think Mr. Meguro has beaten us to the punch Misako." Shino stated as he pointed towards their teacher, who was making his way over to Kurama and his group.

"Mr. Minamino!" Mr. Meguro stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "That display of violence is not fitting for one from out school!"

"Mr. Meguro…I believe now is not the right time to be scolding me. There are more important things for me to be worried about then about the honor of one school." Kurama stated calmly as he set his glare onto his teacher.

"Mr. Minamino! I do not appreciate this tone that you have taken. I have let you slide on all the activities that Master Genkai has put us through, but enough is enough…" Mr. Meguro replied, his voice rising with each word. He wouldn't let a student intimidate him. Suddenly he was pushed backwards. Shock was evident on his face as he looked up from the ground onto his attacker.

"NO ONE!" A voice shouted. "No one speaks to Kurama that way!"

"Shura!" Kurama scowled as he slightly dragged the young demon away from Mr. Meguro. "What have I told you about hitting people weaker then you are?"

"Not too." The little boy looked down, shame all over his face. Mr. Meguro looked at the boy carefully, he didn't look to be more than ten. It was then that he noticed the large pointy ears peering from the boy's head, and the odd way he was dressed.

"You…You're a demon!" Mr. Meguro exclaimed as he crawled backwards. Shura quickly hide behind Kurama.

"Kurama? What is wrong with this human?" Shura asked somewhat fearful. "You never said that they weird like this."

"He is not used to meeting Demons." Kurama exclaimed calmly. "Now what are you doing here? And where is Yomi?" Kurama knelt down so that he was eye level with the young demon. Shura started to tear up.

"It was awful Kurama…papa and I were coming to see you. I entered the portal first and then suddenly it threw me out into the Ningenkai…on top of that it closed right behind me. Papa was still on the other side. I came here, since I knew that you would be here." Shura sniffled as he draped his arms around Kurama's neck. He then casted an amused look over at Hiei and stuck out his tongue ignoring Hiei's glare. "When I got here," Shura started again as he continued his act, "That human was being mean to you, so I had to push him…I don't like it when people are mean to you Kurama." Kuwabara suddenly noticed the air around him raising a couple of degrees before he suddenly looked over at Hiei.

"Umm, Shrimp…" Kuwabara started before he back away slowly. He could be an idiot at times, but that did not mean he didn't know when to back away from an enraged demon.

"I felt so alone Kurama." Shura exclaimed.

"It's alright Shura, I'll take care of you until we can find a way to open a portal back to the Makai…don't you worry about it." Kurama gave a gentle smile. "So please, drop the act, you are making Hiei upset."

"Hn," Hiei growled while Shura smiled shyly.

"But Kurama…" Shura smiled innocently.

"I believe Yomi is right, I have been spending too much time around you. I have become a bad influence." Kurama sighed and shook his head. "You have been picking up some of my habits."

"Papa said that if I ever see that half breed I have to torment him…" Shura stated. Kurama sighed again.

"Please don't Shura, its bad enough when Yomi and Hiei are in the same room together, I don't want an argument to breakout with you being in the same room as him as well. If it does end up happening then I'll have no choice but to not visit you anymore" Kurama stated.

"Alright Kurama I won't do it anymore, just please, still come visit me. It gets so boring with just papa there." Shura replied with a worried tone. "But what happened with the portals?"

"I would also like to know."

"Touya! Chu! You two are also stuck here?" Yusuke smiled as he greeted the two demons.

"Yea…we were patrolling the barrier and we were caught on this side of the portal when they shut down." Touya exclaimed. "We weren't the only ones. There are about fifty of us who were stuck here." Fifty or so demons suddenly came over the steps and into view. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke recognize about a quarter of them from the Makai tournaments.

"Great!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Now we have our own demon army to fight Fujikami!" There was a sudden pause within the ranks of the demons.

"Who…do you mean the legendary Terror?" Chu asked quietly. A mummer filled the crowd of demons.

"You have got to be joking." A woman's voice called out. The demons parted to let her through.

"It been a while Natsume." Yusuke greeted with a wave.

"I can say the same thing Yusuke…Kurama; I believe you would probably remember him the most." Natsume stated. Kurama nodded.

"I was very young when the legend of him began to circulate…of course the legend came about after his death, so I always had assumed it was a tale to keep children in line for their parents. Entire villages were annihilated within moments. Species of demons were extinct in a matter of minutes. Dark times in the Makai. It seems that Enma became desperate enough to use him on us." Kurama replied with a scowl. "He actually believes he has the ability to control him. I always thought he was only a legend but even I knew that he would have been impossible to control." Natsumi barked a laugh.

"Enma is a fool. If we could, we'd put Enki on his throne immediately. While he is a demon, he can actually make wise choices when it comes to it." Natsume stated. "Unfortunately, I encountered him once before, and it was amazing that I survived to tell the tale." Natsume replied. "The legend only belittles his true ability."

"I must say I was afraid of that." Kurama stated. "After all legends have a way of expanding on themselves."

"My father is truly an idiot then." Koenma sighed from his seat on the porch. "There is no way that he could control him."

"None what so ever;" Natsume agreed. "When is he to arrive?"

"By Nightfall." Koenma stated. Kurama and Natsume nodded.

"What are our advantages?" Natsume asked.

"Numbers, we know he is coming, and I get an extra boast because it's a sickle moon." Kurama replied. Natsume nodded. "Unfortunately we have about twenty odd humans staying with Master Genkai, so we will have to draw up a shield to keep them safe during the battle unless we want them to get caught in the fight."

"More like massacre." Someone muttered from the crowd of demons. Everyone fell silent. They knew this was true, in the end, that was the most likely result of fighting, and with the portals to the Makai closed, there was no running. The situation sank in for many of the demons there.

"That might be true, but we are the first wave of defense. It's very likely that after Fujikami is down with us, Enma is going to send him to the Makai, where everyone else will have to fight them." Yusuke stated. "That is why we have to band together and fight him as a team. So who's with me?" Pure silence followed his statement.

"Baka." Hiei stated as he moved closer to where Kurama, Natsumi, Chuu and Touya were discussing plans of attack. Shura had gone off to get the information of all the other demons so that they had a better understanding of where to situate each person. Yusuke looked around to see that only the humans were listening to him. Yusuke just gave a slightly nervous laugh before joining Kurama and the others in their discussion on how to defeat Fujikami.

* * *

Misako had enough, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. She knew that she was acting slightly spoiled, but Kurama was her first friend she had ever made when she moved to this city and she didn't want to lose him without a fight. Bracing herself, he moved to face the people talking with Kurama.

"Shuichi! What on earth is going on here?" Misako asked as Shino was right behind her with Shiori not too far behind him.

"What is all this talk of a battle and killing?" Shino asked adding his input.

"Shuichi?" Shiori questioned her simply calling out his name sent a hundred questions out to him in a moment. Kurama just turned to them and sighed. Looking straight at them, he knew his eyes were slightly gold by now and that he was a pale as his Youko form. By nightfall he would have transformed completely.

"Enma, the ruler of the Rekai, has decided to send the most powerful demon of all time down to the Ningenkai to kill us…specifically Yusuke, Hiei and I. We have been on his hit list ever since we sided with the demons during the destruction of the kekaigenkai a year and a half ago." Kurama explained. "So he has decided to trap us in the Ningenkai, so we can't escape to the Makai, nor can we summon other powerful demons to help us. We are lucky that enough of us were trapped on this side of the barrier that we might provide a decent opponent for this demon. The battle is going to take place right outside the temple. Our chances of winning are slim seeing as the strongest fighters we have the one ones I'm talking with. Unfortunately there isn't anyone stronger than us here. It would have been perfect if we could have gotten several others over here, but unfortunately that won't be the case for this battle."

"You mean there are stronger demons out there?" Misako asked faintly. It was one thing to know there were strong demons; it was another to hear that there were some that were so strong that an army of demons could stop them.

"Yes…unfortunately they are all trapped in the Makai." Kurama sighed.

"How can you say unfortunately…I mean they're demons!" Misako exclaimed. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing. "I mean come on, all of you are humans, so you have to understand my sentiments…" She looked at them. Natsume stared straight at her.

"Not one of us is human…We are all demons." Natsume stated. Misako looked over at Kurama for confirmation. Kurama just nodded.

"But…you all look human."

"What were you expecting hideous monsters like him?" Natsume pointed towards one of the demons in the back. He was about ten feet tall with red skin and three horns sticking out of his head. He had a long lizard tail and claws as he moved some of the chopped trees. Misako nodded. Natsume and Chu laughed.

"Darling, there are different types of people. Some are scary like him, others look no different than a human. We are just strong, faster and well better at almost everything else than a normal human. Looks can be deceiving when it comes to demons. We measure status based on strength, not by looks." Chu stated. "So what do you say about some dinner? You, me and a bottle…."

"Chu!" Kurama stated. Chu backed off immediately. "She already has a boyfriend."

"Man, all the pretty ones are always take…but I still have my darling Natsume?"

"Shove it Chu." Natsume stated as he moved away looking as if he was a puppy that she had just kicked. Everyone creak a smile as they watched their interaction. All the demons knew that Natsume actually liked the attentions she got from Chu.

"Anyways, this is why all of you and Shura are going to be confined to the temple. We are going to set up shields and defenses so that the temple is protected." Kurama explained.

"What!" Shura exclaimed "Kurama, I can fight just as well as any of the other demons, probably even better. Papa has been training me."

"It's not a matter of ability Shura in this case." Kurama explained, "What we need is someone strong enough to help Yukina and Genkai protect the humans in case the shields do break. That's why we chose you."

"Not to mention that Yomi would have our hides if we let something happen to you." Yusuke stated.

"Yusuke!" Kurama scolded as he sent him a glare.

"What it's true…that's also the reason why Hiei can't place you in the shield as well." Yusuke replied. "We can't spare more than one demon."

"Why would Hiei want to put Shuichi within the shield?" Shino asked.

"So that Kurama doesn't get killed." Hiei replied. "But we both know that he would never forgive me if I did do that."

"That's correct. Besides Natsume, Touya, Hiei and I are the only ones who know how to place the barrier up." Kurama replied, "And for a shield this powerful , you need four demons to do it."

"I still don't see why I have to baby sit a bunch of humans." Shura pouted.

"You're not babysitting, you are taking care of the humans that I care most about…the humans that Kuwabara and Yusuke care the most about." Kurama replied.

"You mean your mother…your mother's here?" Shura asked as excitement filled his eyes. "I want to meet her." Kurama chuckled.

"She's right behind you. Mother, this is Shura…he's Yomi's son." Kurama introduced. "Shura, this is my mother Shiori Hatanaka."

"Wow…so you're the human papa would kill in a heartbeat. You sure are pretty." Shura exclaimed.

"What…I mean thank you." Shiori replied a confused look on her face. "What do you mean kill me in a heartbeat?"

"Well you are the reason why Kurama won't live in the Makai permanently…so papa doesn't like you too much. I think he blames you for the fact that Kurama doesn't want to marry him…" Shura then leaned in close to Shiori as if he was tell a secret and whispered. "I think he just doesn't want to admit that Kurama like Hiei more then he likes Papa…papa can be a little annoying sometimes." Shiori couldn't help but smile at the childlike actions Shura used.

"That's true." Kurama and Hiei stated together as they over heard Shura's whisper to Shiori; a small twitch of Hiei's lips curled up when he heard his mate agree with him. Kurama shot a look over at Hiei. He was glad that they finally agreed on something concerning Yomi.

"Mother…why don't you help me get everyone into the temple. Natsume and I wanted to get the shield up as soon as possible." Kurama smiled as he motioned towards the door. The demons around him gathered behind him.

"It's kind of scary seeing the famous Youko Kurama smiling like that." Chu stated as he leaned over towards the other demons.

"I know…I have the feeling that he is just waiting for me to lower my guard so he can go for the jugular." Natsumi replied.

"He does it to lower their defenses." Touya stated looking over at them. "It makes the humans seem more at ease and my guess not worry him so much."

"You guys do know I can hear you." Kurama called out to them and flashed them a smile. He then turned back to his human friends ignoring the whimpers of some of the strongest demons in all of the Makai and the laughter of one demon Lord.

* * *

"I fail to see why we all have to be stuck in here with a demon!" Mr. Meguro stated. It seemed as if after he had gotten over his initial shock, as he quickly became nasty towards Kurama and Shura. Kurama took a deep breath and counted to ten. Everyone else understood the urgency of the situation they were put in and were grateful to have someone so strong being trapped in the barrier with him. Feeling that the anger management technique didn't work he stood up and gripped Mr. Meguro's neck and shoved him into the wall. Making sure to keep his strength in check he growled. "You idiot…what more do you need to know. We are trying to save you all by keeping you in here safe. We will be using some of the strongest of wards to protect you…if you'd rather face the demon with us go ahead…but I will not be the one to stop him from killing you…which he will do with the utmost heist if you are out there."

"Yo, Kurama he's turning blue." Yusuke stated. Kurama took a deep breath. "Your hair's half silver too." He told Kurama in a whisper.

"I was afraid of that…Let's go…Natsume…you take the northern part of the temple. Hiei you take the southern, Touya you take the eastern and I'll take the western. At my cue start the spell." Kurama ordered as he let go of Mr. Meguro's neck and watched his body slide down the wall. "Yusuke gather all the fighters outside…Shura…take care of them."

"Yes Sir." Yusuke mocked saluted and went to gather everyone. He purposefully ignored the glare Kurama sent him.

"Yes Kurama." Shura nodded as he looked at the red-head. Kurama casted him a small smile, before he then moved several feet away from the western wall.

"On the count of three!" Kurama shouted as he raised his hands.

"ONE!" Touya exclaimed as he raised his hands.

"TWO!" Natsume continued as she mimicked his motions.

"THREE!" Hiei Shouted as he removed his head band and brought his hands up. Instantly the four demons began to murmur the spell to create the ward. Within five minutes there was a shield that covered the whole temple. The four demons slowly lowered their arms. There were beads of sweat on all their foreheads.

"You four going to be alright?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. Just give us a few seconds." Natsume grinned. Hiei moved over towards Kurama.

"Kitsune?" Hiei asked looking into Kurama's golden eyes.

"We're fine Hiei." Kurama muttered.

"Good." Hiei replied, as turned to look at his fellow demons. He knew that they needed to set up their defenses if they were going to survive the night.

* * *

Shino casted a glance over at Misako; ever since she had been chastised by the demons she had been unnaturally subdued. "Misako…"

"He not the same…" Misako muttered sadly as she watched everyone else in the temple try to entertain themselves.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"Shuichi…he's not…he's not the same person we've been friends with this whole time." Misako stated seriously as she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't understand." Shino replied honestly.

"The Shuichi we knew was just a mask, the person we've been seeing lately is the real Shuichi… and the real Shuichi has no space for us in his life."

"I think I understand…He has gone forward with his life, he has made friends and has even been dating someone without so much our notice. We are no longer his only friends. He doesn't need us to be around him anymore. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't want us in his life anymore." Shino stated.

* * *

"Genkai…will Shuichi be alright?" Shiori asked as she noticed that her once red-haired son was no longer had red hair.

"To be honest I really don't know." Genkai stated. "All we can do is hope. Kurama and the others are the only ones who can even think about holding their own in a battle against this demon. But with how worried they are, I can't help but feel that they might not all come back this time."

"You don't mean…"Shiori stated.

"No. If you believe that then you have already given up hope. As long as you believe in them coming back, then they will." Yukina stated. "They will come back, and Genkai, you and I, will be right here to heal them when they do." She looked out beyond the barrier and watched as Hiei and Kurama gave orders to specific demons, because of the barrier, they couldn't hear the words clearly.

"Yes, you're right Yukina." Genkai replied with a sigh, "I guess it was just my old age reaching up to me." She then looked at Shiori. "Everything will be alright."

"Let's hope so." Shiori replied.

* * *

"Kitsune, I'm worried about you and the Kit." Hiei stated as he looked over at his mate.

"Don't. We'll be fine…but Hiei…don't…please just don't do anything that could get you killed. I don't know if I could survive if you were to die." Kurama pleaded, his gold eyes begging Hiei to keep safe. Hiei leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"The same goes for me." Hiei stated. "I…"Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a scream echoed throughout the area. "Get ready, he's coming." Hiei stated as he drew his sword. Kurama stood tall next to him and quickly finished his transformation and then pulled out his rose whip.

Not too far from them Touya got ready. Yusuke and Kuwabara were closer to the main temple, with Chu and Natsumi. They were going to act as the final defense if the four of them failed. They felt rather than saw as Fujikami made his way up the stairs. He tossed the arm of one of the demons that he had encounter on his way up. Kurama could feel the blood lust emitting from Fujikami. Glancing at his side at Hiei for a second, the two of them shared a look before Hiei gave a brief nod his head in approval. Immediately, Kurama took the lead attack. Releasing two rose whips at the same time he jumped over Fujikami and wrapped each whip around one of his arms. Seconds after he landed behind Fujikami, both Hiei and Touya tried to use their swords to cut through his arms. Both of them were pushed back as a burst of energy emittated from Fujikami sending them back towards the main temple before their swords could make contact with Fujikami's skin. He then flexed both of his arms pulled at the vines around his arms causing him to throw Kurama next to them. The three of them landed in a pile as Natsumi, Chu, Yusuke and Kuwabara started the next assault.

With three Power attacks from in front Fujikami dodged the attacks; Kuwabara then used his spirit Sword to try to cut Fujikami. He only made a small cut before he was pushed back. Kurama and Hiei then went up for another attack. Hiei tried to cut him again, but only managed a nick on Fujikami's arm before he was thrown off again. As Hiei had tried to cut Fujikami, Kurama used his whip once again. He had wrapped it around one of Fujikami arms, he focused his energy in making the thorns as sharp as possible as he inserted a seed into the cut Kuwabara made. He could barely see it enter the wound before he was grabbed by one of his arms. He then began to struggle as he felt Fujikami tighten his grip.

"Look what I got." Fujikami grip tighter onto Kurama's arm; it took everything in Kurama's power not to scream when he heard the loud snap as his arm was broken. He hung limply from the arm as Fujikami then threw him into one of the rocks that surrounded the property. Kurama could feel one of his legs break upon impact. Fujikami was about to head towards Kurama once again when Natsumi and Touya attacked him. He threw both of them into some trees.

Hiei jumped towards Fujikami and summoned his dragon. As he watched as his dragon made direct contact, he felt confidence in his attack. That confidence immediately fled as Fujikami remained standing there after the attack had hit him. The only way that Hiei knew the attack had hit him was that Fujikami's skin was blackened from the attack. He took a few steps forward before he unleashed an attack towards Chu and Kuwabara, knocking both of them out next to the shield surrounding the main temple. They were both rendered unconscious as they slumped onto the ground.

Kurama struggled to get up as he once made his way towards Fujikami. Yusuke appeared at his side.

"This is ridicules." Yusuke stated as he helped Kurama up. "None of our attacks are stopping him. Not even Hiei's Dragon did anything."

"Give it some more time. The Death Plant needs more time to cultivate." Kurama replied.

"Fine but…" Yusuke was cut off as he pushed Kurama out of the way of another of Fujikami's attacks. He glanced around the battlefield and noticed that Touya was still standing, but he was creating a shield to defend a knocked out Natsumi. Hiei was still trying to recover from using his dragon. Fujikami heading towards him. "Kur…" Yusuke started, but when he turned to look at his friend he saw that he was already on his way to attack Fujikami. Kurama was ready to protect his mate when the need arose, and Yusuke wanted to pound some sense into his friend as he saw him limp his way into the battle."Idiot!" Yusuke exclaimed as he ran to help his already badly injured friend continue to fight.

Kurama pulled out some bamboo from his hair and threw it around Fujikami. Not expecting an attack from Kurama, he wasn't able to dodge the bamboo shoots slicing threw his legs. He gave a loud cry and yanked the bamboo out of his leg, before turning toward Kurama again. Fujikami sent another attack towards Kurama which caught Kurama in his good leg. Rolling to the ground, Kurama used his good arm to protect his stomach. He gave a groan as he saw that his once good leg was now a shredded mash of muscles.

Yusuke sent a Spirit Gun towards Fujikami, pushing him towards Touya who sent a blast of Ice towards the demon. Getting attack on two sides, Hiei aimed for Fujikami's head with his sword. Fujikami sent another energy attack towards Touya, affectingly knocking him out before catching Hiei's sword. Snapping the blade in half, he threw the part of the blade in his hand towards Hiei, getting him in the chest, and trapping him against a tree.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed; he felt his heart stop as he saw the sword lodged in his mate's stomach. He struggled to move towards Hiei with one good arm, dragging his body behind him. Yusuke suddenly moved in front of him.

"Kurama no…focus…has it cultivated yet?" Yusuke asked as he stood stared at Fujikami who was making his way towards the pair. He knew that Hiei would have wanted him to protect Kurama if anything had happened to him. And that was exactly what he was going to do, if anything as a last request for his friend. Kurama closed his eyes for a second before replying.

"Yes…on the count of three, I'll activate it. Yusuke…You send whatever you have left towards that bastard." Kurama replied. "One." Kurama focused his energy and summoned some roots to stop Fujikami from advancing, "Two" Fujikami started to struggle. "Three!" Kurama opened his eyes as he forced all of his remaining energy into activating the Death Plant. Immediately vines started to grow from all the wounds Fujikami had gained as Yusuke fired his strongest Spirit Gun towards Fujikami. AS the bright light from the spirit gun faded, Yusuke tiredly dropped his arm. He gave a small grin as he saw all that was left of Fujikami was a pile of ash in the shape that had once been Fujikami.

"Finally." Yusuke glanced over at Kurama who he realized had passed out on his back, his one good arm protecting his stomach. "Let's get you indoors…"Yusuke took one step towards Kurama before he passed out next to his friend.

* * *

Misako watched in shock as Fujikami slowly but surely decimated every single one of the people fighting. She and everyone watched terrified as Kurama and the others were thrown all over the place. Most of the time, she wished they would just stay down instead of hopping back up and attacking Fujikami once again. She watched in horror as Fujikami slowly broke Kurama's arm, and then proceed to throw him against a rock. If she hadn't seen him transform into that tall silver-haired person with the tail and fox ears, he never would have known it was him. The rest of the battle was no easier to watch. She glanced at Yukina who had several white jewels around her knees; her arms were around the Shura boy, the one demon that Kurama had ordered to remain with them. He had tears in his eyes as he watched as each and every one of the combative fall. What finally caused her to turn away was when Hiei had gotten stabbed. Even Shiori had given a scream when that had happened. The next thing they knew there was bright light, and Yusuke was the only was left standing. It was then, as they watch Yusuke fall to the ground that the shield surrounding the temple dissipated. Within seconds Yukina, Shura, and Genkai were on the battleground. Genkai was issuing orders.

"Shura! Yukina! Heal Hiei now. Shura remove the sword then check on Touya and Natsumi! Yukina heal Hiei out of Danger and then work on Kurama!"Genkai ordered as she knelt by Kurama. She immediately began to push some energy into Kurama in order to stabilize him long enough for Yukina to heal him. She was incredibly happy when Kurama slowly opened his eyes for a second, it was only long enough for him to change into his Fox form before he fell back asleep. Genkai gave a small grin as she moved onto the next person. Kurama had informed her in that one action that he was well enough to change into his less energy using form, and would heal on his own. Her only fear now was whether the baby was alright. She turned her attention over to Yusuke who was passed out next to Kurama. She did a quick check of his energy in order to determine that he had just used to much energy and that, like Kurama, would be well with a few hours of sleep.

Shiori followed Genkai out into the battle field, she didn't care if her husband was calling her back. She stood a few feet from Genkai, as she dealt with the demon version of her son. She was shock to see him actually change into a fox. Genkai immediately turned her attention to Yusuke. After a few seconds she stood up. It was then that she noticed Shiori.

"What are you standing around for. Check on the others!" Shiori nodded and headed towards Natsumi. She bent down and checked for a pulse. She couldn't help the tears form in her eyes as she couldn't find a heartbeat. She turned towards Shura who had been pouring energy into Jin.

"She's dead." Shiori replied sadly. Shura looked at her in confusion. Out of all of the combative on the battlefield; Natsume seemed to have the strongest amount of Youkai left in her.

"No she isn't. She's just unconscious." Shura replied as he pushed another burst of energy into Touya.

"But she doesn't have a heartbeat." Shura replied in disbelief.

"No wonder Kurama likes you. You're funny." Shura stated with a smile. "Demons don't have heartbeats…hey, um, could you wrap up his arm…at least until Yukina gets over here. I think if I give Natsumi a burst of energy she'll wake up." He then moved Shiori's hands over to Touya's arm. He then placed his hands on Natsumi's chest and sent a burst of energy. Within seconds she started to blink.

"Ow…"She groaned as she turned onto her side. "Did we win?"

"Yeah…Yusuke and Kurama beat him." Shura replied. "But a lot a people are still injured. We need as many healers as we can get."

"Alright. Give me a second and I'll head down the steps to see if there were any survivors there." Natsumi replied. Shura nodded as he stood up.

"I'll be over by Chu and the human." Shura replied as he got up. Natsumi waved him off as she pushed herself up.

"I'm glad you're okay…when I didn't feel a heartbeat and I thought you were dead." Shiori stated as she put some more pressure onto Touya's arm. Natsumi blinked.

"Thank you, I guess." Natsumi replied as she sat up. "Human, help me up." Shiori nodded and moved to helped Natsumi stand. "Did anyone important die?"

"Not that I know of…Shuichi is alright though, he changed into a big fox…but Genkai seemed happy when she finished checking him over." Shiori stated as she rambled on.

"He must be bad off if he did that" Natsumi replied as she pushed Shiori away from her. "I got to check those down the stairs. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that she made her way down the stairs. Shiori was about to turn back to Touya when she saw Yukina kneeling next to him. After a few seconds the light from her hands was gone, and the wound was healed.

"Are you alright?" Shiori asked.

"I'm alright." Yukina stated. "Hiei took a lot of energy out of me…as did Kurama…we nearly lost both of them." She gave a small smile, "But they're both going to be okay…actually Shiori, could you get some of the men in the temple, and start moving them indoors?" Yukina asked tiredly. Shiori nodded and ran inside.

* * *

Natsumi had managed to find ten survivors of the demons who had first encountered Fujikami. All of the other demons had been moved into the temple. Chu and Kuwabara had regained consciousness and had started to help look after the wounded. Shura had taken to helping Yukina heal Hiei and Kurama. Misako was still amazed at the fact that Kurama had transformed into a giant silver fox. When she had asked Genkai about it, she had simply stated that Kurama was conserving as much energy as possible so he transformed into his simplest form. Yukina had immediately ordered that Hiei be placed right next to Kurama. She said that it would help them both heal faster if they were on the same bed, but Misako didn't understand why she thought that they might get cramp if they were too close to one another. It was nightfall of the following night before Kurama awoke. Shiori who had been keeping vigilant over him had jumped up.

"Oh Shuichi!" Shiori exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're awake." Kurama just stared at her. He then closed his eyes and slowly shifted into his human form. Red hair fell down his back as his gold eyes changed green.

"Mother." Kurama asked cautiously.

"Yes Shuichi?" Shiori asked thrilled to see that he recognized her. "Hiei is right next to you…" She informed him.

"I know, mother where is Yukina?" Kurama asked. Shiori was surprised that he knew that since this was the first time he had awoken since the battle.

"I…I don't know." Shiori felt some of her excitement fade as she thought of how her son seemed more interested in talking to someone else. Her disappoint quickly changed to panic as Kurama started to hyperventilate.

"No!" Kurama panicked as he tried to sit up.

"SHUICHI!" Shiori shouted as she helped Kurama sit up, "SOMEONE HELP!" Immediately Yukina, Shura and Misako entered the room.

"KURAMA!" Yukina exclaimed as she rushed over to him. Placing both hands on his face she forced him to look at her. "Breathe…breathe…what's wrong…what happened…"

"Is…"

"Everyone is alright." Yukina stated as she started straight at him. "_Everyone._" She placed the emphases on the second everyone so that he understood, and finally he started to calm down. As she helped lower him back onto the bed, immediately he fell back asleep; once she was sure he was out, she looked at Shiori. "What happened?" Shiori looked at her for a moment before replying.

"He woke up, and he asked where you were. When I said, I didn't know, he started to panic…I…I didn't know what to do? I've never seen him panic before."

"Why would Kurama panic like that Yukina?" Shura asked. "Was it because of the…"

"Yes." Yukina interrupted. "My guess was that his power still hasn't returned to him, so he couldn't still sense it. He wanted me to inform him that everything is still alright. If he was to panic like that, then he must have really been scared." Shura shivered at the thought.

"I've never seen him that scared before…I hope I never will again." Shura stated as he left the room, fear had entered his eyes as he thought over how normal the person he looked up to really was. Shura had heard of all the legends surrounding Kurama, but to see him panic over what could have been the loss of a Kit, terrified even him. Misako and Shiori exchanged a glance as they watched the young demon leave.

"Yukina…what are you two talking about?" Shiori asked as she stared at the sea-green haired girl.

"The Kit…didn't Kurama tell you Shiori?" Yukina asked. She then took in both women's confused looks. "Kurama did tell you about the Kit right…oh my…he didn't, did he? Oh, he's not going to be happy that I told you. What did he tell you exactly…when you were over at his house?"

"That he was a demon and that he and Hiei were married, he said that he would tell me the rest later, but then the whole situation came up and well, he hasn't…yet." Shiori explained. Misako's eyes widened as she heard that Shuichi was married to a demon and that when he had transformed, he had transformed into a demon. Everything was starting to make sense to her now; why she always felt uneasy around him; why he seemed to get along better with everyone other than her and Shino…they were all demons. He had never even been human. Not only was he not human, he was also married. He had gotten married without telling them; and for some reason that hurt her more than the knowledge that he had been a demon and never told her about it.

"Mated…Hiei and Kurama are mated; not married. Marriage is something that can be broken; mated can't." Yukina corrected, "So he didn't tell you about the Kit."

"What is a kit?" Misako asked.

"Shiori, do you not know?" Yukina asked cautiously ignoring Misako. "Kurama is a Fox demon…" Shiori gave her a confused look, before it suddenly all made sense.

"HE's…oh god…no wonder he panicked. Oh my god!" Shiori exclaimed as she sat back down on her chair. "I think I need a drink." She muttered to herself. Yukina nodded.

"Come on Shiori…I know where Genkai keeps the liquor." Yukina stated as she helped Shiori out of the room. Misako just gave them a confused look as she followed them out of the room. What did a Kit have to do with him being a fox demon?

* * *

It was a few more hours, but around midnight, Kurama finally awoke again. Feeling refreshed he got out of bed and made his way towards his and Hiei's shower; he'd have to thank whoever it was that placed them in their bedroom after the battle. He vaguely remembered Yukina telling him that everyone was alright. So that must have referred to both his Kit and his mate. While he paused to look over at Hiei he was glad that he could see the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest. He did a quick scan of any remaining injuries, and could only account for the sprain in his left ankle. His best guess was that Yukina didn't have enough energy to heal his legs all the way through, but just enough that it allowed him to be able to move. Entering the shower, he washed away all of the dirt and grime from the battle. After half an hour under the water he exited the shower and made his way back to his bedroom and changed into a black Chinese tunic and a pair of red pants. He then sat at the end of the bed and started to brush his hair. After a few minutes he heard Hiei start to move.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he crawled over to his lover. He didn't care if Hiei hadn't showered yet, all he wanted was to curl up next to him, too have his mate put his arms around him.

"Kitsune?" Hiei muttered as he lifted a hand to Kurama's hair and gently started to run his hand through the red hair.

"Yeah." Kurama answered. "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you. Inari Hiei, when I saw that blade go through you…I thought you were going to leave me too."

"I thought so too…all I remember is Yukina healing me before I blacked out. When I woke up next you were asleep next to me…you still feel…the Kit alright?"

"According to Yukina it was…I don't feel any different from before so I think we're alright." Kurama stated as he snuggled deeper into Hiei's arms.

"I'm glad." Hiei stated as he tightened his grip around Kurama.

* * *

The next morning, both Kurama and Hiei took another shower together and got changed. Kurama placed on a green Chinese tunic and a pair of tan pants. He then allowed Hiei to brush his hair up into a ponytail. Once they had finished dressing they both made their ways out into the main temple. They needed to see what the damage was after all the fighting. They were surprised to see Natsume helping Yukina make breakfast. As soon as she spotted Hiei, Yukina ran over and gave him a hug. Hiei just accepted it stiffly.

"I'm so glad you are alright." Yukina exclaimed, "I was so worried…oh, here." She handed Kurama a small bag. "Consider a present for a new nephew…or niece…"

Kurama gave her a confused look before he opened it. His eyes widened before handing the bag back to her. "Yukina we can't, these are your tear gems. We can't possibly take them."

"I know, but I don't want them. Sell them, I don't care…but use the money to buy the Kit something nice." Yukina smiled as he went on to hug Kurama. "You all gave us a nasty scare; and I couldn't help myself. I thought for a horrible moment that I was going to lose the last bit of my family."

"We're sorry…"

"I didn't know you didn't tell Shiori about the Kit." Yukina admitted quickly, interrupting him. She had to admit, the giving up of the tear gems also severed the purpose of trying to bribe Kurama's forgiveness about telling Shiori about the Kit.

"I see…how she takes it?"

"All the Rum is gone." Yukina replied. "I don't know if the shock has passed just yet. But She actually out-drank Chu…it was really a sight to see."

"I see."

"That girl Misako been asking questions." Yukina continued. "She doesn't know anymore than the basics."

"Oh…" Kurama replied. "I figured she would figure some of the things out by herself. She is a very smart girl."

"I think she's angry with you." Yukina explained. "I don't think she likes the fact that you are a demon."

"Then it is her loss." Hiei stated as he grabbed Kurama around the waist. Kurama gave him a small smile. "Has anyone gotten in contact with Koenma yet? Or Enki for that matter?"

"Not yet. The portals are still locked." Natsumi stated. "Yusuke got in contacted with Botan yesterday, she said Koenma should be stopping by today. So either he will open up the portal or we will hold him hostage until his father does. I personally prefer the second one, but then again, I am hoping to torture something for everything we had to go through."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kurama stated with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

The first thing Koenma said after he had arrived was "The portals are open," he then went on to quickly explain how Enki had personally come into the Reikai and had threatened with War if the portals weren't reopened. Seeing that Enma had angered a lot of powerful people, he quickly relented and the need for a new treaty concerting the portals would need to be making. Enki had hinted that because of this fiasco, Reikai would be getting less control and less power to object in some of the rulings that might come about in the future. While Enma had wanted to argue this threat, everyone in the Reikai could see that the whole issue could have been avoided had Enma not sealed the portals. After Koenma had finished recounting the story, Yomi had arrived at the temple.

Shiori, Kazuya, Shuichi, Shino and Misako had been listening to these explanations without understanding the true meaning of the logistics, but as soon as they had seen Yomi, they knew who his son was. The father and Son were identical to one another, and if the humans didn't know any better they would have thought that Shura was Yomi's clone or something. With some careful words from Kurama, Yomi had calmed down enough to not want to kill Koenma immediately. It had also taken Yomi twenty minutes to discover that he had been drinking from his beloved missing tea cup; much to the amusement of Kurama.

"Kurama…any reason why my tea cup is here?" Yomi asked evenly, everyone in the room could feel the frosty tone in his voice. Shiori was even getting ready to defend her son should the need arrive. She didn't trust this new demon too much, and after discovering that her son was pregnant, she was going to do everything in her power to protect him.

"I thought you knew Yomi?" Kurama replied simply as he took a sip from his tea cup. "Shura had it with him when he crossed the portal. He mentioned something about how he wanted to keep the cup from you until you took him into the Ningenkai. I thought it was mean of him…but he is your son, and decided it would be better not to interfere. You did say I was influencing him too much."

"WHAT!" Shura exclaimed looking at Kurama in disbelief. "Father, I didn't…he's lying!"

"Now Shura, why would I lie?" Kurama asked simply. Shura opened his mouth to counter the argument when Yomi interrupted him.

"I am very disappointed in you Shura. Unlike you, Kurama's breathing didn't change rate. If he was lying then it would have quickened a fraction of a second. Also…what reason would Kurama have to steal my beloved tea cup…you on the other hand have tried a number of conniving tricks to come here…I think it would be best to delay your real trip for another few years. I do not want son to be so immature when he visits the Ningenkai…after all we have an image to produce. But Kurama…when we do move over here permanently…"

"I'd gladly take over." Kurama finished the sentence.

"Good." Yomi replied. "Then we will be off. Come along Shura. When we get home, I'll give you your punishment." Once they were off the property and well into the Makai, Kurama gave a little smirk.

"Kitsune, I think I fell in love with you all over again." Hiei stated simply.

"Hell, Kurama, I think I'm in love you." Yusuke exclaimed. "That was good!"

"Yomi had gotten on my nerves earlier this week. This is just a little payback." Kurama stated simply as he stirred some sugar into his tea. His eyes were brimming with mirth.

"You mean…"Kazuya started.

"I stole the cup over a week ago and I have just pinned the blame on Shura…and in turned delayed my takeover of Yomi's territory for several more years." Kurama replied. "While at the same time got back at Yomi for what he did to me earlier this week; while at the same time proving that my influences are not all that bad on Shura and getting him back for that little stunt he pulled on Hiei when he first arrived here."

"Wow…that was not only good." Shuichi stated. "That was brilliant."

"Well, I am a fox." Kurama replied with a sly grin. "I am not someone you want to get on the wrong side of."

"That true…Hiei, didn't you tell me once that you first befriended Kurama because you rather be his ally then his enemy?" Yusuke asked

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"That's sweet Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"What did he say?" Shino questioned.

"That's a secret."

"Hn,"

"Now that's not nice Hiei." Kurama scolded playfully as he smacked Hiei's hand. He then turned his attention on Misako. "So when are Mr. Meguro and the rest of the class leaving? I assume Kuwabara let you guys out of training already."

"Tomorrow morning…I think it is safe to say that you got an A in the class." Misako replied. "Being number one in our school, will guarantee you entrance to whichever university you want to go to…besides you haven't told us which university you are planning on going to."

"Yes…about that…I'm not going." Kurama replied. This caused the room to turn silent.

"Shuichi…what do you mean?" Kazuya asked as he stared at his step-son, disbelief on his face.

"There is no reason for me to go. So I decided that my time will be better spent not going." Kurama stated simply.

"But how will you get money…I mean…"Misako asked.

"I assume by now that you all know that I am a demon correct…and that Hiei is also a demon." Kurama stated. The humans nodded. "Well, I have been alive for a long…long time…so I have…acquired…a certain amount of wealth. I really don't have to work a day in my life, and I'd have enough to live comfortably from if I sold just one of the paintings I have…acquired."

"Stole." Yusuke coughed. Kurama slapped him on the back of the head.

"It's not my fault they were pretty, and their previous owners didn't put up enough security…I mean really, they were practically giving them away." Kurama gave a slight blush on his checks as he tried to hide the guilty look on his face.

"What does he mean by stole?" Shiori asked as she turned towards her son.

"Kurama here is a famous thief."Yukina smiled. "One of the best in all three worlds."

"Yukina, get it right" Kurama groaned, Yukina blushed thinking she had overstepped how much Kurama wanted to tell his human family and friends. "I'm not one of the best…I am the best in all three worlds." After hearing that Yukina laughed.

"And as you can see he is not the least vain or egotistical about it at all." Yusuke grinned.

"Wow the Detective using a big word…you sure you know what it means?" Kurama asked. Yusuke laughed.

"Nice to see that your tongue is still as sharp as ever Kurama." Yusuke grinned. "But while I like exchanging banter, I need to get back home. I got a feeling that my second in commands are going crazy, wondering where the hell I am. Send me a call when the event happens. I don't plan on being in the Ningenkai for a few months. Especially with all this work I'm going to have to do to clean up Enma's mess."

"I know what you mean. I'm waiting for Enki to send me a messenger requesting that I draft the new treaty."Kurama sighed "But when it happens, I'm sure Mukuro will be shouting it from the streets." Kurama replied with a smiled. "Everyone in all of the Makai will know after Mukuro finds out. You would never think that she would be like that would you." Yusuke nodded in agreement and then left the room. All the demons felt a burst of energy before Yusuke took off towards the nearest portal.

Slowly all of the other demons left the temple and returned to the Makai, leaving only Yukina, Hiei and Kurama at the temple. With only his family and friends around, Kurama stretched his arms over his head and laid his head down on Hiei's lap. Immediately Hiei brought his hand to Kurama's hair and started to scratch his head, right where his fox ears would be.

"Kitsune…"

"I know." Kurama replied with a small sigh. "We got no work done on the house."

"What house Shuichi?" Shino asked. Kurama looked over at him and Misako.

"The house Hiei and I are building." Kurama replied. "It's located on a piece of land that Genkai gave the two of us."

"Wow…why would she do that…no offense, but Genkai doesn't seem like a nice person." Shino stated.

"Well, Genkai can be bossy at times, but she does have a good heart."Kurama replied. "You might not have noticed it because she tries to come off as mean, but she is really gentle."

"Try telling Yusuke that." Yukina laughed.

"Yes, well he is still scared of her isn't he?" Kurama chuckled. "But he was her student, so it is to be expected. Kuwabara is still terrified whenever I start playing in the gardens."

"That's because you trapped him in a bush for three days." Hiei replied dryly.

"He cut some of my hair." Kurama replied. "He deserved it."

"Kitsune…it was a single strand of hair, and it was less than one hundredth of a centimeter." Hiei stated.

"And that's why he only got three days." Everyone besides Hiei, Kurama and Yukina looked aghast.

"You all shouldn't be so shocked. Kurama is a fox demon." Yukina stated. "Fox demons are known for being vain."

"Just because I take care in my appearance, doesn't mean that I am vain." Kurama stated haughtily, before succumbing into a smile. This caused the room to burst into laughter. Kurama shared a small smile with Hiei as the group exchanged casual conversation for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Mr. Meguro made his way up to Kurama. "Mr. Minamino…you will be travelling back with us, and your lack of disrespect will be acknowledge once we get back to school."

"Oh stop it Mr. Meguro!" Misako interrupted. "Shuichi saved all our lives and you want to punish him? No offense but that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now listen here Mr. Meguro…you are not going to tell anyone what happened. After all who is going to believe you?" Misako placed a smirk on her lips and one arm on her hip. Her entire stance screamed arrogance. "You are about to tell the school that their number one student was rude to you?"

"Well…now…"Mr. Meguro stammered.

"I thought so…come on Shuichi…I want you to sit near Shino and me." Misako stated. Kurama waited until they were a good distance away from Mr. Meguro before he started to laugh.

"Misako…that was good…but you really didn't need to do that."

"Thank you…I mean really, the nerve of him…You helped save us all. I mean that demon could have killed you. I honestly don't even know how you can be walking around now." Misako stated.

"Yukina healed me pretty well." Kurama replied. "As did Genkai…but tell me Misako…are you not upset with me?"

"About you being a demon?" Kurama nodded. "From the first moment I met you I knew that you were different. I could feel it…but I guess I finally know why, and I was angry, hell Shuichi you were lying to us since we first met you. Of course I was angry with you…but seeing you fight like that…how can I stay angry when you put your life on the line to save us. When you heard about what was going to happen, you didn't hesitate to help…to put your life on the line. I had always thought demons were evil, but now I see that they aren't…"

"Thank you Misako." Kurama replied.

"You're welcome…now come on." Misako stated grabbing his hand leading him to where Shino was. After a few minutes, the three of them were called to join the class and start to make their way down the stairs. Half way down Shino turned to Kurama.

"Didn't you say goodbye to Hiei?"

"No...Why would I…I'm going to see him once we get back into town." Kurama replied. "We are going out on a small date."

"How is that possible?" Shino asked. "We are three hours away from the city."

"Hiei is very fast." Kurama stated simply, "It'll take him about ten, fifteen minutes to get to town. It would generally take me about twenty minutes to get to town when I run."

"Wow!" Shino stated. "That's incredible." Kurama just shrugged.

"Not really, we're just demons."

* * *

The return trip passed with little incident. It was half-way through the trip that Misako noticed something that had been bothering her.

"Shuichi…why isn't anyone looking at you oddly?"

"Oh…last night, I had Yukina add some pollen into their tea…it made them forget about what happened." Kurama replied simply. "I added some into Mr. Meguro's water right before we left…so there really wasn't any reason for you to yell at him."

"So they don't remember?" Shino asked.

"I had Hiei make sure that all they remember was that they spent the weekend doing a nature hike and chores around a temple…that's all."

"Oh…so why do we still remember?" Misako asked.

"I figured that you could handle it, so I didn't feel the need to bother." Kurama shrugged. Shino and Misako shared a look. It seemed that this weekend had brought them closer to Kurama then they had been in a long time. They were glad that they hadn't loss their friend after everything that had happened.

* * *

As they arrived at the school, everyone went their separate ways. Kurama joined his family back to their house. It wasn't until they were at home, and had sent the younger Shuichi upstairs that Shiori had asked the question that had been bothering her.

"How far along are you?" Kurama blinked for a second before it clicked. She was asking how far along his pregnancy was.

"Almost seven weeks." Kurama stated. "I should be due in about three and a half months, give or take a few days. But you shouldn't worry, I won't start to show for another four or five weeks. I'll be out of school by then."

"I see…"Shiori stated calmly. After her night of drinking, in which she had out drunken everyone around her she had done a lot of thinking about how she was going to confront Kurama about the Kit. Kazuya looked on with a pale face. He had expected many things when it came to having a step-son. The last thing he ever thought he would have to talk about with his step-son was about him getting pregnant.

"Mother…you don't have to worry about me…or my Kit." Kurama gave a soft smile as he rested his arm against his stomach.

"So when you say Kit…what does that mean exactly?" Shiori asked.

"The child will most likely be born with fox ears and a tail, like my demon form…its coloring on the other hand is up in the air. It could have my eyes or Hiei's…although Hiei will hate me for saying this, I hope it gets his…but my hair…Hiei's is a nightmare to brush." Kurama answered. "I do love Hiei's eyes though, and since the child will be born from a Fox demon, then it is referred to as a Kit. If it was to a another type of animal demon then it would be referred to as a cub or by another equivalent."

"I understand. But Shuichi…do you think you are ready to have a…Kit?" Shiori asked.

"Honestly, I don't know…I mean…the only other person I ever actually though about mating was killed right before my eyes…so when I started to fall in love with Hiei I was hesitant…but I'm excited, and scared to death. I mean I have heard stories of mothers abandoning their Kit when they become an bother to them…Inari, that's what my own mother did…though to be honest I'm not sure if that was because I was born a silver Kitsune; and hunters are more attracted towards silver kitsunes since their fur is worth more and I would have been too much of a hassle for her to take care of; rather than a brown one like she was. Still I don't really know anything about child rearing besides that which I learned from you, and Hiei is in no better position. His mother's people threw him off their floating island when he was only a few days old." Kurama paused trying to decide if he should reveal everything he had been worried about, about having this Kit. "I'm scared that I'm going to mess up its life…what if it hates me…or what if I don't love it enough…what if I do something wrong and…"

"Then you are going to be fine." Shiori reassured interrupting his rambling. "What you are going through is the same thing that every parent goes through right before they have a child…especially the first. I can see that you love this Kit very much and I know you will do fine."

"Thank you mother." Kurama smiled, his smile then widened. "I guess I will be going." Shiori blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked. "We just got here."

"I know, but Hiei and I are going on a date. He's just arrived in town. Then we will be working some more on the house. I should be back tomorrow afternoon. I have a school uniform at Genkai's so I'll just head there in the morning." Kurama answered.

"But what about the Kit? You know you need a proper amount of sleep and…"

"Mother…demon pregnancy is much different than human pregnancy…I will be fine. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." With that Kurama opened the front door and made his way out of the house.

He had taken three steps before Hiei fell into step next to him.

"Kitsune."

"Let's get some sweet snow and then we can head back to the house." Kurama smiled.

"You know me too well." Hiei stated as they went to a local ice cream vendor.

* * *

In the following weeks, many things happened. The first being Kurama finally graduated school; the second being the house was completed, and using the money that Kurama had invested he and Hiei had gone on a shopping spree and had gotten everything they would need for the house. The third thing was that Misako and Shino had announced that they were getting married. The fourth was that Kuwabara was still alive after having taken Yukina out on their first true date. That was a miracle in its self in occurring. The finally thing to happen was that Kurama had given birth to a baby boy; this young Kit was born with a head of black hair and red eyes. On top of his head was a pair of black ears with silver tips. Rather than having Hiei's thick hair, he had inherited Kurama's loose strands. His small tail was similar to his ears, with it being black with a silver tip. To Kurama and Hiei he was the most perfect and adorable Kit in all three worlds, and most of their friends agreed.

When Shiori got her first look at her new grandchild, she immediately turned to Kurama and told him, she wanted more; before she then cuddled the Kit to her body and proclaimed how utterly adorable he was. Kurama withheld a laugh as he saw his son give her the same bored look Hiei would often give people. If anyone tried to say that he wasn't Hiei's son, then they obviously had never meet Hiei. Once everyone had left; and Yomi and Mukuro had finoshed cooinng over the new-born Kit (this picture had sent Yusuke into a fit of laughter); Hiei, Kurama and their Kit curled up into their bed.

"Kitsune…what should we name him?" Hiei asked as he stroked Kurama's hair.

"If you don't mind…"Kurama stopped, he really wanted to propose a certain name, but he wasn't sure how Hiei would appeal to it.

"Then Kuronue it is" Hiei stated. Kurama looked up at him in shock.

"Hiei…You…we don't have to."

"I like the name…besides, if we had a girl, I would have wanted to call her Hina…it's only fitting that we call him Kuronue…"Hiei looked away, a faint blush on his cheek. Kurama smiled realizing that Hiei was embarrassed.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled before he curled up closer to his mate. His gratitude emitting from him. "I love you Hiei."

"I love you too Kitsune." Hiei replied, he then looked down at his son. "Don't worry little one…you will never be alone in this world. I promise you this." He brushed his hand through his son's hair. "I promise you."

"How will he ever feel alone, when he knows he has parents who love him as much as we do." Kurama smiled.

"Yes…that he will always have." Hiei replied, his eyes glowing with happiness.

* * *

Hope you like. This has to be the longest one shot I have ever written, at this time. Please pity me as I proof-read 57 pages…but I really do hope you enjoy it and if there is any mistakes left that they aren't too many. So please Read & Review, tell me if you like it. I know the ending is kind a of cliché, but I don't care. I like the name Kuronue. So until my next story,

C-ya.


End file.
